Ready To Stumble
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: A return, rekindled friendships, and potentially new love. If only it was just that easy.
1. And So It Begins

_--The first chapter of my first story. I don't own the Covenant duh, I suppose I own Tameryn and other characters to come in later chapters if this one gets a good response. R & R or R & F... Any response is welcome. Thanks in advance. OH! And I don't approve of underage drinking. So don't do it kids. lol. -- _

_Kady _

* * *

Chapter 1: And so it begins...

The music was blaring. The house was packed with kids from Spenser and some local public schools. It was the first party of the summer. The party host? None other than Reid Garwin.

Tameryn drove up the road to the Garwin mansion in her black with hot pink racing stripes 1965 Ford Mustang with a 351 Cleveland engine, dual flow master 40 series mufflers. It was a mob scene. Cars, motorcycles, even soccer mom minivans were all over the place.

"I know he said there was going to be some people over, but this is insane." She said out loud as she shook her head and smirked. She parked and made the trek up to the mansion. "Bad idea to wear flip flops Tameryn. Very bad idea."

It had been 3 years since she had seen the infamous sons of Ipswich. They weren't so infamous back then. Just a bunch of punk 15 year olds that were inseparable. She use to be apart of that infamous group. She was the tomboy because she was the only girl and could kick each and every one of their butts at anything they could think up. It was like for years. She always butted heads with Caleb, but she only did it because she knew it'd piss him off. Reid and Tyler were always her partners in crime. If one of the three did something, the other two weren't far behind. She trusted Tyler with her deepest secrets, as did he trust her with his. She could always count on Reid to raise some hell if anyone messed with her and she couldn't exact her own revenge. Then there was Pogue. Pogue was the one that always picked on her. When they were in elementary school, Pogue had put a lizard down her shirt. As revenge, Tameryn talked Reid into stealing Pogue's sandwich and put worms on it. Pogue was also the first guy's hand she held, the first guy she had kissed. All of that changed the day her parents took her out of Spenser Academy due to them wanting to move out west and the fact that Tameryn had gotten herself kicked out of the Academy due to her nonchalant attitude and lack of motivation to keep her grades up, even though she was academic probation.

She finally made her way to the door unscathed by the other party goers. People were passed out in the front yard. Some were dancing around to a beat that didn't match the beat of the music that was playing. She opened the door and was hit in the face with the sounds, sights and smells of a party done right in Ipswich. People drinking, smoking, dancing, talking, and luckily NOT fighting. This was not only the first party of the summer; it was also the Sons' graduation party.

She was standing in the large foyer looking around for familiar faces when a very familiar one ran right smack into her. She was ready to tell the guy off when she realized it was Reid.

"Hey! You made it!" Reid practically yelled in her face as he draped his arm on her shoulder. "Hello to you too Blondilocks." She replied as she put her hand on his chest to steady him. "I didn't think you were gonna come. It's been a while, eh?" He asked in a drunken haze, "Yeah..." She was cut off by Reid walking off to greet a group scantily clad bottle blondes. She shook her head and smiled, "Some things never change."

Tameryn headed to the not so loud, not so crowded kitchen of the Garwin mansion. The kitchen had a relaxing touch to it for her. Cool dark granite counter tops, the cherry oak colored cabinets to the cool colored tiles on the floor. That's when she saw him. He didn't notice her at first. He turned around to inspect who had just entered the kitchen. He found himself looking at a 5'6", petite, yet athletic brunette wearing short white shorts and a teal tunic shirt and white flip flops. She turned her attention to him. Her blue-green eyes met his hazel ones. He walked over the refrigerator and grabbed himself a beer. She just kept looking at him in his dark blue jeans, white t-shirt that showed off his well defined arms, and his favorite pair of biker boots.

"Tameryn?" He asked as he cocked his to the side a little bit. She just blinked at him. He waved his hand in front of her face, "You alright?" She regained her composure and said with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?" She glanced at him and rolled her eyes a little bit, "Nice to see you too Pogue." She went over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of Smirnoff Ice and headed back out into the sea of people. He followed.

She made her way outside, weaving and dodging all the other partying teenagers. She even managed not to fall or get pushed into the pool. She was going to the place she use to always go when she needed to be alone, the garden. Once she made it, she grabbed her keys out of her back pocket and unhooked them from her belt loop. She took her bottle opener and popped one of the bottles open and took a swig. Before she knew it both bottles were gone.

'_I'm gonna need something stronger than that.'_ She thought, yet she didn't move from the small stone bench she was sitting on. She sat and thought about nothing in particular until she heard someone's feet in the grass. She looked up to see who it was. The first real smile of the night graced her face.

"TYLER!!" She exclaimed, practically attacking the youngest son. He couldn't help but laugh his deep laugh and hold her tight. "It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you." He said as he hugged her again. "I know. Some best friend I turned out to be." She glanced at him. "How did you know I was here? I know we've been out of touch the past couple of months." They sat down on the bench. He looked at her with a grin, "Reid has a big mouth." Laughter erupted from his left side. Tameryn just looked at him. "I've missed a lot, haven't I?" He wrapped his arm around her, "Nothing that you can't be filled in on." She quirked an eyebrow and poked him in the side, "How'd you find me?" With his head cocked, he laughed full heartedly. "Come on Tameryn. Reid told me you were here. This is the only place I thought you'd be." She smiled, "I couldn't possibly enjoy partying with all these lovely people, could I?" It was his turn to smile. "Not without beating the shit out of some drunk girl, no." They both laughed. The night was starting to look up.


	2. Drunken Haze

--_I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one unfortunately. I don't approve of underage drinking... yadda yadda yadda. Don't own the Covenant... Er... That's about it. Oh, I lied. R&R OR R&F. That's really it. (: _--  
-Kady

* * *

Chapter 2: Drunken Haze

The party was still rocking when Tyler and Tameryn headed back into the house from the garden. Somehow, Tameryn made her way to the bar. She was looking around for familiar faces. Much to her dismay, in the vast sea of people, she didn't see anyone.

"What can I get you?" said a male voice over the music. She turned around to meet intense green eyes, shaggy dark brown hair, scruffy facial hair and a grey t-shirt. "Uh… A shot of Jack, please." He smiled at her. "You want a shot of me?" She cocked her head to the side a little and raised her eyebrow. She thought for a second then laughed. "I'm sorry. I'll have a shot of Jack Daniels whisky and…" she started as she leaned over the bar a bit. He met her half way. "… A shot of you on the side." She leaned back and winked at him. He shook his head and smirked as he poured her shot of whisky. "You don't look like the kind of girl that would drink whisky, especially not as a shot." She looked at him lazily and said, "Looks can be deceiving." She threw the shot back and smiled at him. She turned to walk away from the bar but his voice caught her attention. "I didn't catch your name!" She turned around to him and said, "Tameryn." With that, she was in the crowd looking for anyone recognizable.

Making her way through the crowd, she was trying not to push, shove, or elbow people. _'I now remember why I don't like drunk people.' _She thought as she shimmied and side stepped people. "Hey! Watch where you're going! Jesus…" She yelled as some guy bummed into her and spilled some of his beer on her shirt. He just looked at her and kept doing what he was doing. She finally made her way out in the foyer, debating whether or not to stay or just go to her apartment and start unpacking.

"There you are!" She mentally kicked herself for not running out of the door. She turned around with a fake smile, "Hey Ty!" She hugged her tight and picked her up. She finally got a good look at her best friend. His hair was longer, and lighter. He still had a baby face unlike Mr. Jack Daniels behind the bar. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, khaki shorts and flip flops. He looked very Tyler minus his drunken state. "Where have you been Tammy?" She looked at him like he had grown another head. "Tammy? Wow Ty, no one has called me that in years." At that moment she realized he still had her in a bear hug. "Um, Tyler, you can put me down now." He looked confused for a second and then put her down. "Sorry." He said as he looked at her newly acquired beer stained shirt. "What happened to you?" She looked down at herself nonchalantly. "Some prick spilled some beer on me." Tyler smirked at her, "Some prick, huh? You're so eloquent Tammy." She laughed at him. "Leave it to you to try to use sophisticated words while you're drunk." He smiled at her. "So where is everyone?" She finally asked. He didn't answer, but he grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere. When they got there she was greeted by a drunk blond and a drunk… Caleb?

"Tameryn, BABY! How'd you find us?" She smirked at Reid as he pulled her into a hug. "I didn't find you, Tyler brought me over here. You know, you're a horrible host. I don't know anyone here but you guys." She said looking around. "Wait, Tameryn? Tameryn Hughes?" She looked to her left to see none other than Caleb Danvers. He was dawned in a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. "No Danvers, some other Tameryn we all know." Reid replied with a smart ass tone to his voice. "Get over here girl!" Caleb said as he outstretched his arms for a hug. Tameryn looked thoroughly confused, but made her way over to Caleb and hugged him. Just then a blond girl approached them and cleared her throat. Tameryn looked where the sound was coming from and almost screamed.

"Sarah!" She squealed. "Tameryn!" The other girl squealed right back. They embraced in a hug and started chatting. "They know each other?" Reid and Caleb asked at the same time. Tyler just looked at both of them and laughed. "Hey. How do you two know each other?" Tyler finally asked with the other two boys nodding wanting to know the answer as well. Tameryn looked at Tyler and then at Sarah. "I went to school with her for a year and a half in Boston." Tameryn said simply. The guys just looked at her. Sarah in a floral print summer dress went over to Caleb and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Whoa! When you said you were dating a guy named Caleb, you were talking about Caleb Danvers?" Tameryn asked her. Reid looked at Tameryn. "How many guys do you know that go to Spenser Academy named Caleb?" He said as he took a swig of beer. Tameryn touched her chin and said, "Oh, I don't know. Seeing as how I haven't been enrolled at Spenser Academy in 3 years, and being that Caleb is a common name, there could be more than just the golden boy Caleb Danvers." She finished as she smacked Reid's forehead. They all laughed.

They all stood there in their little spot and caught up with all the events that had happened in Ipswich over the years Tameryn wasn't there. Or at least they told her about the happy and good events that had happened. With all the catching up, laughing, and cracking jokes, Tameryn forgot about the guy that spilled the beer on her. She forgot about her encounter with Pogue in the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Pogue?" Tyler said as if he had read Tameryn's mind. "What are you guys up to?" His deep, gravely voice came from behind Tameryn sending chills down her spine. She stepped away from him. He didn't seem to be wasted and as he started talking to everyone the more Tameryn was wishing she was completely trashed. She had tuned out everything that had been said since Pogue had joined them. "Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone want anything or want to join me?" She said with a pleading smile. "Yeah, I'll come with." She wrapped her arm around Reid's middle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they made their way to the bar.

"I'm back." Mr. Jack Daniels turned around with a smirk. "Welcome back. Hey Reid." The boys did some crazy handshake. She just sat there a looked between the two of them. "So, you know this girl?" Jack asked. "Know her? Please, she's like a sister to me, even though I haven't heard from Tyler about her in months." Tameryn cleared her throat. "Can I get a shot please?" Jack looked at her and smirked. "Jack Daniels again?" She pursed her lips together, "I was thinking more along the lines of Tequila." Jack raised his eyebrows and Reid smirked. "What?" She looked between the two of them again. "You're a pretty savage chick, you know that?" She looked at Jack and said, "Pour my shot." Jack chuckled a bit and poured the shot. "You having one too Garwin?" Reid looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah. Sure, why not?" Reid took his shot glass and clanked it against Tameryn's. They shot them back. She ordered another round. After four rounds of shots, Reid asked her, "Are you trying to get completely shit faced? Don't you have to drive?" She looked at him and said, "I figured if I could crash here, sleep my hangover off, then go home." Reid took her glass away from her much to her dismay. "What are you trying to pull Tam?" She ran her fingers through her dark hair. "I'm trying to loosen up before I have to be in the same room as Pogue Parry again." Reid just looked at her, the slightest sign of concern showing behind his eyes. He pushed the glass back towards her. She took her fifth shot, slammed the glass down, and looked at Reid as he was staring at her. "You ready?" He asked her as he wrapped his arm back around her shoulder and hers back around his middle, but this time for stability. "As ready as I'll be on this night brother."


	3. Running, Running

_-- Sooo... It's been a while. This is a shorter chapter. I promise I'll be getting to the juicy stuff soon. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. It really motivates me to write. Hope you enjoy. OH! There's character pics on my profile if you wanna take a gander. Kady--  
_

* * *

Chapter 3: Running, Running

Tameryn woke up with a groan. The shades were still open from the party. The sun was blazing through, right into her blue-green eyes. She searched for a pillow to cover her face with. After her two minute search, she gave up, turned over on to her stomach and screamed into the sofa cushion. She was definitely feeling the hell of needing to "loosen" up the previous night. Swinging her legs off the sofa, her now bare feet touched someone's back. She jerked her feet up and opted to climb over the arm of the sofa to head to the kitchen without stumbling and crashing into anything or tripping over any sleeping bodies.

"Ow. Son of a…" Was all she got out before she hit the floor, "Bitch." She looked at the person at the person she tripped over and resisted the urge to kick the sleeping body. She dusted the imaginary dust off of her and headed into the kitchen.

There was someone in the kitchen trying to be quiet, but was failing… Horribly. Cabinets being slammed; Drawers being opened and shut; Pots and pans clanging together.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Tameryn asked calmly with a hint amusement in her voice. He had a startled look upon his face. "I thought I'd cook breakfast and make some coffee." He ran his hand through his hair. "Mmhmm…" she walked pass him and went to the refrigerator in search of a bottle of water. "Since when can you cook?" She said as she closed the door to the fridge and opened her bottle of water. He rolled his hazel eyes as she took a drink. "What's your problem?" She looked at him with a blank face. "There is no problem Pogue." She said dismissively. "That's why I was every asshole under the sun last night, right?" He had folded his arms and she hadn't noticed. She looked at him confused.

--

_**"Pogue Parry…" She didn't slur her words, but swayed as she walked towards him. "Tameryn Hughes." He said as she stumbled into his arms. "You're an asshole." She stated plainly as she looked into his eyes. "You're drunk." She tried to push him away, but he had her wrapped in his arms. She was steadily and drunkenly fighting against him. He wasn't fazed. She finally realized he wasn't letting go. She gave up and just looked at him. No emotion, just glazed over drunken eyes. He tilted her head up as he leaned down and kissed her. She didn't fight the kiss. Shortly after their lips had touched, she went limp. Dead weight in his arms. She had passed out.**_

_**--**_

She was remembering and suddenly she wanted to smack him, or herself, or to leave.

"Good Morning sunshine." Reid said as he nudged the sleeping body that Tameryn had tripped over. "Get up and get out." He turned his attention to Pogue and Tameryn in the kitchen.

"We really need to talk Tameryn." He said softly as he stepped closer to her. She stepped back and folded her arms, "There's nothing to talk about." She turned and left. "What's going on?" Reid asked as she walked past him. She headed for the door as Reid fully made his way into the kitchen. "What the hell was that about?" He asked as he leaned against the counter. Pogue was gripping the sink, hanging his head. He looked up and said, "Nothing man. Don't worry about it."  
--

Out the door, down the stairs of the porch and on to the driveway. The only sounds were her keys hanging from the belt loop of her shorts hitting her hip and her bare feet hitting the pavement. The only thought running through her head was Pogue kissing her. She sped up her walking pace. Pogue had kissed her. She was in a full sprint. Feet hitting the asphalt all the way to her car. She jumped into the car, turned it on and sped off back into town. She turned on her stereo. 30 Seconds to Mars 'Beautiful Lie' came through her speakers. She cranked the music and sang along to the chorus.

_It's a beautiful lie  
it's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe…  
_  
She turned the stereo off as realization set in. She drove the rest of the way back in silence.


	4. Caffeine

--_Here's chapter 4. The muses hit me today and I just had to write. I hope you all enjoy! ( _--  
Kady

* * *

Chapter 4: Caffeine

"What did you do to her?" Reid asked as a groggy Tyler came in the kitchen. A pissed off Pogue sat at the breakfast nook against the same the wall of the foyer entryway. "What did who do to who?" Tyler asked he started looking for things in the refrigerator to make breakfast with. Pogue just sat and looked at them with a brooding look. "Tameryn ran out of here and Pogue won't tell me what happened." Reid said as he looked in Pogue's direction. "Why is it any of your business?" Tyler asked. Reid stopped and thought for a second. "It's not my business, but…" He was cut off, "Exactly, it's not your business." Pogue piped up. Tyler shook his head and continued on his quest of making breakfast.

* * *

Tameryn finally made it back to her townhouse's mini parking garage. Slamming her car door, she ran up three flights of stairs and into her place. Just inside the door there was an opening. To the right was the dining room. To the right was the kitchen with what was suppose to be a bar area. A little bit pass the kitchen was a hallway that ran both ways. Down the right half of the hallway was a bathroom, two bedrooms; one on the left side and one on the right side and a closet. On the left side, was the master bedroom along with another closet. Pass the hallway there was a large clearing and a one step drop down into the living room. It had a huge bay window. She could see the apartment buildings across the street, but just beyond there if she squinted, she could actually see a small bay. The living room was stacked full of boxes.

Tameryn threw her car keys on the bar, made a left and headed to her bedroom. It was bigger than the other two rooms, with two windows. One window was facing the apartment building across the street, the other one facing a street, but it was also directed to the woods. Her dresser was against the same wall as the window that faced the woods. The headboard of her bed was against the opposite wall of the window that looked onto the apartments across the street. Her closet was opposite the wall of her dresser. Once inside her room, she took off her beer smelling shirt and her shorts. She made a sharp turn and headed into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Without a thought, she washed away all of her smudged make-up and brushed her teeth. She started the shower and stripped down. Once the water was hot, she got in. She let the water soothe away her hang over and the thoughts of the previous night. She washed her hair and her body and got out. She toweled herself off in the bathroom. Her hair was still dripping, but she didn't really care. She headed over to the dresser and pulled out some black and white polka dot boy shorts and a black bra. She put on deodorant, body spray and lotion. She pulled out a wife beater and headed to her closet for a pair of baggy grey sweats and black flip flops. She headed back into the bathroom for a hair tie. She threw her hair up into a messy pony tail. She turned off all the lights, grabbed some money and her keys, and headed out the door.

She made her way to a local coffee shop. She was in dire need of caffeine. She ordered a vanilla cappuccino and an apple Danish. "Tameryn Tequila Daniels" A male voice said from behind her. She turned around and smirked. "Hello Jack." He smiled at her. "You're up and out early." She looked at him, "I figured you'd still be passed out at Garwin's." He said to her. She rolled her eyes knowing fully that it was after 12 in the afternoon. "I passed out early, makes for an early rise." She said with a small smile. "You were pretty wild last night." He was trying to keep the conversation going. "So I heard. I wasn't too outrageous, was I?" She had a daring look in her eyes as she looked at him. Jack licked his lips and swallowed hard enough for her to notice, "No… Nothing too crazy." She nodded as she walked up to the counter to get her cappuccino. "What are you doing Thursday?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his put his hands in his pockets. She thought for a second. "Nothing that I know of. Why?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a show with me." He said as he looked at her. "What kind of show?" She asked. "Oh, you know, like an indie rock show at the Gold Note. You know where that is?" She smirked at him. "Yeah, I know where that is." He looked relieved. "Sounds like fun." He smiled at that. "Do you wanna drive yourself or what?" "I'll drive myself if you don't mind." She took another drink of her cappuccino. "No. That's cool. I'll see there. Thursday, at 8. I'll meet you outside." She smiled at him as he walked out of the coffee shop. She finished her Danish and headed out to her car. Suddenly she stopped.

"What are you, stalking me now?" She turned slightly to her right only to be looking right at Pogue. "I'm not stalking you." She raised her eyebrow. "I was going to the diner to grab something to eat." He pointed just across the way. She never turned to look. "I thought you were cooking breakfast." He rolled his eyes at her comment. "Tyler cooked but, I couldn't take the silence or the glare that Reid kept giving me." She laughed at him them. "You couldn't take Reid's death glare? Wow, things really have changed. That or I'm in the twilight zone." She shook her head and went to her car door. "Hey Tameryn." He started. She looked at him. He came to the passenger side of her mustang. "We need to talk." She put her cappuccino on top of her car, and folded her arms. "Then talk Pogue. I'm all ears." "Not here. In private." It was her turn to roll her eyes. "I hate to be a complete bitch, but I'm leaving and the last time I checked, you don't know where I live. So, unless you're gonna yahoo map me…" He cut her off, "I'll follow you." She shot him a half-assed grin, grabbed her cappuccino and got in the car. Pogue headed back over to his bike to follow her back to her place.


	5. This Conversation Is Over

-- _The title of this chapter came from a song by the band Acceptance. And I should've mentioned in an earlier chapter that said Beautiful Lie belonged to 30 Seconds to Mars... I'm assuming we all figured that out. Anywho, r&r or r&f. Please and Thank you._--  
K.

* * *

Chapter 5: This Conversation is Over

"You drive like a bat out of hell, you know that?" She just shrugged. She headed up the stairs again and to her townhouse. "Isn't there an elevator?" She shook her head at that comment. "Come on Mr. State Champion Swimmer. Some stairs won't hurt you." He had bought his helmet with him for whatever reason. They finally made it to her door and she let them in. Pogue was taking the place in. She walked pass the hallway down in the living room. Pogue stood in the opening. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked as she moved a box. He just watched her. She moved past him and set the box in the kitchen. She threw her keys on the counter and it broke him out of his trance. "I just wanted to know what I did wrong and why you hate me so much." He had set his helmet on the bar. She licked her bottom lip and looked at the floor then back up at him, "I don't hate you Pogue." He was already frustrated with her. "Look, cut the bullshit. There's something wrong and you need to tell me what it is because it obviously has something to do with me." She folded her arms. If he wanted to know, she was going to tell him. "What's wrong doesn't really have much to do with you. It has a lot to do with me and past decisions." He stayed quiet. "I thought I could use my body as a weapon to get what I wanted. Obviously it backfired on me. I didn't learn after the first time." She was taking her down from the ponytail. "I thought that if I slept with you, you'd want to be with me. I was sadly mistaken. You kept going back to Kate. As soon as everything was better, you went right back. Once things went to shit, you came back to me. You had your cake and your ice cream and I was too naïve to even realize what was going on. I just wanted so badly to be with you. I couldn't understand what she had that I didn't and I should've stopped, but I didn't because I holding on to that little piece of hope." She looked at him. His face was blank as if nothing she had just said was sinking in. "At the same time though, you knew how I felt about you. It was almost as if it didn't matter in the aspect that I was hurting. As long as it was working in your advantage, that's the only thing that mattered and that's exactly what you did." He started laughing. It was loud and abrupt. "That's what this is all about?" She looked at him confused. "Tameryn, I wasn't expecting anything to come out of what went on with us. I was lonely, and hurt, and I just needed someone to listen to me; someone to comfort me. I can't believe after all this time, you're still holding on to it." She just looked at him in a state of disbelief. He turned for the door and grabbed his helmet. "I don't know if I told you this, but I appreciated you being there for me. It helped me a lot." She finally found her voice and said, "So things got so good that you couldn't call me and tell me that you two had broken up for good? Who was comforting you then?" He was caught off guard. He didn't respond. He walked out the door. She ran her hand up and down her face fighting tears. She pulled her hair back up and went back to moving boxes into her roommates' rooms.

Her phone was ringing. 'Shit. Kailey and Bronagh.' She thought as she looked at her phone, Bronagh's face showing up. "I'll be there in an hour or so." She said as she closed her eyes. "It's alright T. We just landed." Bronagh said with a slight laugh. "I'm really out of it today. Just let me change and I'll be there. We can sit down and have lunch or something." Tameryn rattled on. "TAMERYN! IT'S OK." She yelled into the phone. "Me and Kailey are gonna get some lunch after we get off the plane so you have an hour and a half or so to get here. No worries sweetie. We'll be fine. We just wanna get to the new place and start unpacking before we met anyone or see anything." Tameryn smiled to herself. "I'm pretty sure Kailes is standing next to you telling you what to say. You're game for anything, but unpacking." Bronagh laughed. "You know me so well. Get off your cute ass and change. The sooner we get done with this unpacking shit, the sooner we can go party with locals." They both laughed. "Tell Kailey I say hi."  
"Will do. We'll see you in an hour and some change. Love you." Tameryn smiled. "Love you too crazy ass." Bronagh giggled and hung up. Tameryn threw her phone, ran to her room and slipped on some jeans not caring if anyone across the street could see her in her boy shorts. She slid her shoes back on, grabbed her purse ran back into the living room, grabbed her phone and her keys and was out the door for the second time that day.

"So this is Ipswich?" Bronagh said as she gazed out of the passenger window letting the wind blow her curly dark hair around her caramel colored skin. "It's small and quaint." Kailey said sitting in the middle of the backseat. Tameryn looked at her in the rearview mirror. "I know what you're thinking Kailes." Kailey tilted her brown haired head to the side with her green eyes wide setting in her sun kissed skin. "Whatever are you talking about Tameryn?" Bronagh laughed and turned around to look at Kailey. "She means that she knows you're gonna try to get into some shit and it's not gonna happen." Tameryn laughed at Bronagh and high fived her. Kailey pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "You two are absolutely NO fun." Tameryn and Bronagh looked at each other. "BULLSHIT!" they said in unison. All three girls started laughing hysterically. "If I remember correctly, it was my ass that got arrested behind some stupid shit you two did. So don't tell me I don't know how to have fun." Tameryn said with a chuckle. "How'd you even get out of jail?" Kailey asked. "Yeah, how did you get out T. Hughes?" Bronagh chipped in. Tameryn rolled her eyes. "I gave the arresting officer and blowjob." The other girls erupted in a fit of laughter and no ways. Tameryn just shook her head and laughed at them. "You didn't really, did you?" Bronagh asked. "Hell no woman! I want some of the drugs you're on." Tameryn laughed at her. Kailey was in the backseat holding her chest. Tameryn laughed at her as she pulled into the parking garage. "Home sweet home ladies." Bronagh and Kailey looked around quietly. Tameryn got out of the car and started pulling luggage out of the trunk of her car. "Hey. You two lazy bitches, come help me." Bronagh jumped and opened the door. Kailey climbed over the driver's seat and got out. She was thoroughly thankful that Tameryn didn't see her climb over; otherwise Tameryn would've had some choice words for her. They got all of the luggage out of the trunk and headed towards the elevator. There was no way any of them were lugging all of that stuff up three flights of stairs.  
"Here we are." Tameryn unlocked the door and stepped aside letting Kailey and then Bronagh inside the townhouse. They both screamed in unison and Tameryn dropped the bags she carrying where she stood. She went into the living room and sat on the floor, back against the wall to the left of the bay window. The two girls came out of the rooms and looked elated. "Where's all your stuff?" Bronagh asked her. "I've been here 2 weeks already. I unpacked a week ago." Tameryn responded nonchalantly. "Well, on that note, we're gonna go start unpacking ourselves." Kailey said as she grabbed Bronagh's hand. Bronagh looked as if she would protest. Tameryn just watched the two with a smirk on her face. Tameryn had other plans for the night.


	6. Fracture

--_Woooo 6 chapters! lol. Sorry, it's the lack of sleep. Enjoy!_-- K.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fracture

She was waiting outside for a cab. She was headed to Nicky's on a Sunday night. She was praying that no one would be there. She had a black clutch with her id, cell phone, house key, and money in it. She had straightened her hair. Put on some make-up. She put on a black tie back halter that fit her body like a bustier, her favorite pair of low rise jeans that were a dark blue, but had since then faded and had strategically place cuts, and a pair of black and white wedges. She opted to not wear and jewelry. The cab pulled up. She gave him 20 bucks and told him to take her Nicky's. The ride was quiet. The cab driver had to feel sorry for her because he gave her change after she told him he could keep it. It was a losing battle; she took her change and headed into Nicky's. It was about 8 and the place was completely dead. There were a few people inside playing pool and a man sitting at the far end of the bar. She took a seat at the bar directly in front of the main walkway.

"What can I get you?" Nicky asked from behind the bar. "I'll have a long island iced tea please." She said in her normal somewhat raspy voice. "Can I see some id?" She reached in her clutch and grabbed the card. Nicky looked at it. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, he gave it back to her and went to make her drink. She looked around the place. She had never actually been in Nicky's. She had always heard about it from the older kids at Spencer. She moved before she ever got a chance to explore what was so damn cool about Nicky's. Nicky came back with her drink, "That'll be 6 dollars." She stuck her hand in her clutch and pulled out exactly 6 bucks and handed it to him. She was sitting there being plagued by her thoughts. She was sipping her drink as people started to trickle in. The older man sitting on the far side of the bar had left and there were now younger people playing pool. Someone came up and order some food. It had then dawned on Tameryn that all she had eaten that day was a Danish from earlier that morning. "Hey Nicky, can I get a plain cheeseburger and some fries?" She asked the big man. "Yeah. Sure. One second." He responded. She went back to drinking her drink. It was gone before Nicky had set her food down in front of her. "You want another one?" He asked her. "Yes please. Thank you." She said politely. Who knew Tameryn had manners. She ate her burger and fries and was drinking on her third long island iced tea.

"What are you drinking on this night?" She smiled at the sound of his voice. "I just keep running into you everywhere, don't I?" She said as Jack shrugged. "Long Island's tonight." She said as he nodded. "Feelin' the buzz yet?" He asked as he looked at her glass. It was her turn to shrug. "Well, let's test this out." Tameryn got off of her stool and walked a straight line without wobbling one foot behind the other. "Guess not." She said as she set back on her stool. "You were just sitting there looking at it." He said looking at the side of her head. Tameryn looked at him with a slightly confused look on her face. "Oh. Yeah, I just have some things on my mind." She offered him a sideways glance. "You shouldn't do that, ya know?" She was confused again. Jack was giving her advice. "Shouldn't do what?" She asked quirking her eyebrow. "Hold things in or use liquor as your way out." She rolled her eyes at him and his statement. "I don't hold things in and don't use liquor as my way out. I use liquor simply to ease my mind." She said as she looked at her glass. "Besides, you aren't even old to be drinking." He said in her ear. Tameryn turned and looked at him. He was wearing a black wife beater under a long sleeved plaid shirt. He looked so grunge to her with the gauged ears and the long hair. There were a lot more people in the bar now especially for it to be a Sunday night. She looked at her cell phone. It was 10 o'clock. 'Why the hell…' Then she remembered school was out for the summer.

"I don't like being stared at Jack." Tameryn said without looking at him. She was working on her fourth long island. "I'm sorry. You're really pretty." She blinked a few times. "I think it's your cheek bones." She laughed at him. "My cheek bones?" She said as she looked with him with a smile. "No. Not really. I think it's your eyes, but I'll save that embarrassment for another night." He smiled at her. She sat and stared at him for a few seconds with a smirk on her face then looked away. He ordered a beer for himself and paid for her drinks and her dinner. "I think I'm gonna go play some pool." He glanced at her. She raised her eyebrow. "I keep getting death glares from your best friend." He said as he took a swig of beer. "Who, Tyler?" She asked as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Nope." He took another drink. "Reid?" He laughed at her. "No, Parry keeps sending me death glares. I don't know what it is about that kid, but he kinda freaks me out." She laughed at him. She didn't have a witty remark to throw back at him. "Anyway Tameryn Tequila Daniels, I shall see you around." He kissed her on her temple. She smiled a small smile. He walked past her and she grabbed his wrist. He turned around and she hugged him. "Thanks." He pulled away and looked at her and just smiled.

There was music playing now. Tameryn still held her spot at the bar when Tyler came and sat next to her. "Hey." She looked at him. "Can I talk to you outside?" He asked her. She left her glass there and grabbed her clutch. She let Tyler lead her out the back of the bar and onto the steps. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird." The said as they sat down. "Weirder than usual, right?" She asked him. "Tameryn look at me." He lifted her face and turned it towards his. "I can tell there's something wrong. You have doll's eyes." She blinked and turned away. "I finally figured out what I really meant to Pogue." She played with her fingers. "You finally talked to him, huh?" She nodded and for the second time in a day she was holding back tears. "What did he say to you?" She told him the whole story from start to finish again. Before Tyler could wrap his arm around her they heard glasses break inside. They got up and went around front to see Reid on top of Pogue. Tyler ran over and pulled Reid back. "You're such a piece of shit Parry." Reid yelled at Pogue. Tameryn squatted down to Pogue. "Are you ok?" He nodded as she helped him up. "What the fuck are you checking up on him for? He tosses you to the side like a piece of trash and you check to make sure he's ok?!" He was beyond pissed. Jack came outside to see if everyone was alright. "You're the one that just fuckin' punched him in the face." She said back to him just as pissed off. "Why do you care what happens to him anyway? He fucked you over majorly." He said in the same tone. "Above everything else, he's my friend, Reid. How the fuck do you know that he fucked me over?" She asked getting even more upset. "When were you gonna tell me about this?" He asked her quietly. Tyler had let him go. "I'm not doing this right now." She went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "When were you gonna tell me about this Tameryn?" He asked her again. "It's none of your fuckin' business Reid." She snatched her arm out of his grasp. "It's my fuckin' business when you're getting hurt and being treated like yesterday's garbage." He said in his normal tone of voice. "Why is it any of your business?!" She said raising her voice again. "Because you're my fuckin' sister!" He yelled at her. She backed away from him and held her head to the sky. "I should've stayed in California." She walked past him up the street. Caleb and Sarah caught the tail end of the argument. "We need to have a meeting." Caleb said. Sarah was tending to Pogue. Jack took off after Tameryn. Tyler stood by Reid in case he decided to through more punches. "What the hell do we need a meeting for, Tameryn's sex life?"

"Tameryn! Tameryn, wait up." Jack called after her. She stopped in the gravel. Mascara running down her cheeks. "Go back. I'm fine Jack." She said quietly. "Maybe you are. I just don't want you getting hurt out here. You've been drinking, you've got on some pretty sassy shoes, and you're walking in gravel. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself or something." She laughed a bitter laugh at his choice of words. "I'm not worried about getting physically hurt. At least I'll be able to see where the pain is." She said looking at the gravel she was standing in. Without even thinking, Jack pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna ruin your shirt." She said into his shoulder. "I'll get a new one." He said quietly. "I don't know you. I shouldn't be crying in front of you." He shushed her and she cried on his shoulder.

"No, not about her sex life, you moron. About how she's your sister." Caleb asked him calmly. "Well see, here's how I heard it happened. My mom and dad were having some problems. My mom was being all weird and it was driving my dad crazy so he left. Tameryn's mom and step dad were having some issues too. Apparently, Tameryn's mom came back here and ran into my dad. They ran off to the middle of the United States and bam, Tameryn was made. Her mom went back to her step dad saying she was pregnant and when my dad got home; my mom told him that she was pregnant." Reid said as he folded his arms. "Good enough story for you?" He turned and walked away.

"Did you drive?" He asked her and she pulled away from him. "No, I didn't. I knew I was coming here to get smashed, so I called a cab." She said as she wiped her face. "Do you want me to drop you off, or would you like for me to call you a cab?" He asked her. "You can call a cab. I don't wanna impose on your night." She said as she handed him her cell phone. The cab driver pulled up, Jack walked her to the cab. He even opened her door. He handed the cabby 20 bucks and told him to take Tameryn where ever she wanted to go. She was standing outside the cab. "I guess I said thank you too early in the night." He just looked at her and closed the door. "I'll think of it as a thank you in advance. I'll let them know you caught a cab." He handed her phone back to her. "Go home and get some rest, ok?" She nodded and he backed away from the cab. The cabby drove her back to the Evergreen Townhouses where she'd attempt to get that much needed rest.


	7. Ordinary Day

_So, you all can kick my cyber ass later. I know it's been awhile, but I've finally updated. Finals are over and now it's time to get ready for my summer of no choices! Wooo hooo! Did I mention my 20th birthday is coming up as well? Anywho... You know the basic disclaimers. Sex with a rocker boy, No Drugs & Rock n Roll.  
-Kady_

* * *

Chapter 7: Ordinary Day

The sun was shining through Tameryn's window. She didn't bother covering her face. She layed on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She was recalling the events from the previous night. Reid had actually punched Pogue to stand up for her. 'Uncalled for...' She thought. Everyone knew that she was Reid's sister. 'Unnecessary information...' She turned over to the left looking out of the window that faced the green leafed trees of the woods. She was about to fall back asleep when two squealling girls came in her room and jumped on her bed.

"Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty." Kailey said as she shook Tameryn. Tameryn gave her a death glare.

"Get off of me, you freak." Tameryn said flatly. Kailey looked at her and Bronagh laughed. "What's going on you two? You both are awfully perky this morning." Tameryn said as she sat up in bed.

"One, it's afternoon. Two, we're finished unpacking..." Kailey cut Bronagh off. "Three, we wanna go shopping!" Kailey said excitedly. Tameryn flopped back down on the bed and pulled the comforter over her face. "Do I have to take you?" Tameryn mumbled from under the cover.

"Duh! You're the only one with a car." Bronagh said as she snatched the cover off of Tameryn's face.

Tameryn rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll take you both into town, but I'm not shopping." She said as she used her arm to cover her face. Tameryn didn't hear anything. She sat up again and looked towards the door which was now closed. She swung her legs out of the bed and stretched. She was formulating a plan in her head of how to make this day go as smoothly as possible. She walked into her bathroom to start getting ready.

* * *

"Come on you chicken heads! You said you wanted to go, now let's go!" Tameryn yelled from the front door.

Bronagh and Kailey were stumbling and fumbling to get to the door. Tameryn just watched them amusedly. Kailey was trying to put on her shoe while hopping on one foot trying to hold on to Bronagh. Bronagh was trying to put on a necklace while. Her arms were raised making it almost impossible for Kailey to use her shoulders for balance. The scene was hilarious to Tameryn. It got even more funny when Kailey accidently kicked Bronagh's foot with all of her hopping and they both toppled over. Kailey on top of Bronagh's back on the floor. Tameryn erupted with laughter. The girls on the floor scowled at her. Tameryn put her purse and keys down on the bar and walked over to her fallen comrades.

"You two alright?" She asked with a smile and extended hands. They both looked at her and took her hands. She helped them up.

"You're a real bitch for laughing at us, ya know?" Bronagh said to Tameryn's back as she nudged Kailey.

"I know." Tameryn tossed over her shoulder. Kailey rolled her eyes and looped arms with Bronagh as they walked out of the door.

* * *

They were at the Danver's Manor; sitting around not talking, but looking at Reid. All except Tyler. Tyler already knew the story.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell us what's going on?" Caleb finally spoke up. Reid glared at him.

"What is it that you exactly wanna know Danvers?" Reid replied with a little bit of bite as he folded his arms.

"About Tameryn being your sister." Caleb said calmly.

"What about it?" Reid said while looking at Caleb. "I told you the story last night. There's nothing else to it." He had adverted his eyes to the floor.

"You know it's more to it than that. She's from your bloodline. Is she like us?" Caleb was leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs. Reid rolled his eyes and stared Caleb in his face. Reid didn't say anything. Just sat and looked at Caleb, then back at the floor.

"I don't know if I should tell you that one way or another." Reid said honestly.

"Come on Reid. If she has powers, she's just as apart of this covenant as you are." Tyler had piped up.

Reid turned around and looked at Tyler. "Well, since you want everyone in on her business, why don't you tell him baby boy?" Reid stared at Tyler waiting for a reply. He didn't get one. "Why did you say 'if' Ty? Like you don't know." Reid turned and looked between Caleb and Pogue. "You know too don't you Pogue?" Pogue looked at him.

"Just spit it out. Who are we gonna tell?" Caleb said getting frustrated.

"Fine Caleb. Yes, she has powers. She's damn good at using them too." The other boys were shocked to hear the words come out of Tyler's mouth.

"What do you mean, damn good at using them? She needs to stop or she'll start aging." Caleb said becoming the enforcer.

"She's psychic..." Tyler started.

"And only has a taste of the power we have." Reid finished for him while having this far off tone in his voice.

"What kind of psychic?" Caleb asked. Reid's eyes snapped to Caleb's face.

"There's different variations? She's a witch too, so she's good at glamour charms and generally fucking with people's head. She has it under control and hardly ever uses them... Except when she wants to drink." Reid told him.

Caleb and Tyler had disappeared to the kitchen. Neither Reid nor Pogue noticed.

"Why'd you keep it a secret for so long?" Reid's icy blue eyes met hazel heat.

"Why'd you fuck her over?" Reid had an icy tone that matched his eyes at that moment.

"What happened between me and Tameryn has nothing to do with why you didn't tell any of us that she was your sister." Pogue said as cooly as he could. He was really itching to knock Reid off the chair he was sitting on.

"Tyler knew too. Besides, it was none of you guys' business anyway." Reid said nonchalantly and folded his arms. Pogue glared at him.

"So you decided after how many years to just let the secret slip?" Pogue said with a smart ass tone.

Reid shook his head and had a trademark Reid smirk on his face that didn't meet his eyes. "I've always been her protector. I'm her big brother. I'll be damned if I let any asshole, including you, treat her like you did." Reid said with the lowering of his voice. Pogue just sat and looked at him. No expression or emotion showing on his face. "If you don't stop looking at me like that and say something, I swear to God I'm going to punch you in the face." Reid said as he and Pogue both stood up at the same time.

"You're pretty good at that. Thanks for the warning though." Pogue retorted as he grabbed his helmet and walked out the front door.

"Where'd Pogue go?" Tyler asked.

Reid rolled his eyes. "He left." Simply put.

* * *

The plan of action was being set in motion. Let Bronagh and Kailey shop without her and avoid all of the Sons at any and all costs.

"Call me when you two are done." Tameryn said as her two giddy roommates headed into a shop. Tameryn sat on a bench for a matter of 10 seconds before she noticed the Gold Note bar. She got up and crossed the street.

'I wonder if Jack is working...' She thought as she walked inside. The place was small. It was kind of grungy, but seemed like a place that would be fun to see a show and mosh around in. The decor was dark, and with the lack of light, she couldn't tell what was what. There was red zebra print patterns on either side of a hallway by the door that lead to the bathrooms. She only saw that because the hallway was better lit. She kept walking. She spotted brown hair and a white affliction t-shirt. She approached the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you?" He asked her without looking up while drying a cup. She just sat there and looked at him. He finally looked up and a smile graced his features.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well Jack, I was wondering if you'd mind serving me a couple of drinks." Tameryn said as she leaned forward a bit. He squinted at her. "Just kidding. Jeez, it's too early for that man." She laughed at him. He rolled his eyes. "When do you get off?" She asked him.

"I get off when a girl does..." He trailed off. "Oh. Eww, Jackson. That's wrong." Tameryn closed her eyes and made a disgusted face. It was his turn to laugh at her and he did.

"My shift's over at 6:30. Why?" Jack was coming around the bar to sit next to her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out once you got off of work. My roommates are shopping and well, I'm not in the shopping mood." Tameryn said with her arms bent back leaning on the bar.

Jack nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe hang out at the diner and eat or something." Tameryn said. She really had no idea what they could do.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there when I'm done here." Jack said as he got off the stool and went back behind the bar. Tameryn just nodded and walked out of the bar. The sunshine wasn't so friendly to her eyes once she was outside. She looked back to where her car was to see Bronagh and Kailey walking by and into another store. She shook her head and internally smiled at her best friends. Instead of crossing the street she headed towards one of the areas in town where you could see the atlantic ocean. She only walked 10 minutes to the mini boardwalk and was slightly dismayed by what she saw... Her Brother and other best friend, Tyler.

She turned to walk back in the way she came, but she reacted too late.

"Not so fast." Tyler said as he grabbed the back of her yellow and white baseball tee. She realized it was only Tyler. "How are you?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm not hung over. My brother punched Pogue in the face, then blurted out one of the biggest secrets I had. I guess that's not so bad." She said sarcastically.

"It could be worse." Were the words that left Tyler's lips.

Tameryn actually turned to look at him. "Aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" She said with a sickening sweet, yet sarcastic tone and pinches his cheeks.

"That'll never EVER be funny Tameryn." He said while smacking her hands away from his face.

"Well it's funny to me and that's all that matters." She said then stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned to see if Reid was still playing arcade games.

"Hey, I gotta get going. I'm suppose to be meeting someone soon." It was already 6:15. She grabbed Tyler hugged him, kissed his cheek, jumped up and was walking away before he could get a word out. "SEE YA!" He yelled after her. She waved as she walked back towards the diner and where her friends were. Her phone had yet to ring. She was hoping that it wouldn't.

She made it back to the diner and saw that Jack was already sittin in a booth waiting for her. He didn't say anything to her, just smiled when she approached and sat down.

"What are you having?" He asked as he looked at the menu.

"Are you serious? This is a diner. You don't need a stinkin' menu." Tameryn said playfully as she hit the menu out of his hands.

"What can I get you kids?" The waitress named Debbie asked.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with no onions, a basket of fries and a strawberry milkshake." Tameryn said with a small smile then looked at Jack.

"I'll have the same thing, but with a chocolate malt instead." He told Debbie.

"I'll get that right out for you two." She grabbed the menus and went off to put in the order.

"You look confused." Tameryn said to Jack.

"I am. Why are you smiling?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't realize it was illegal." Tameryn replied sarcastically.

They kept up the friendly banter. Debbie came back with their food 15 minutes later.

"Here ya go. Enjoy kids." She said as she placed the straws on the the table. Tameryn started off her meal by throwing a fry at Jack. He gave her a mischievious smirk in return. They finished eating and it was almost 9. They headed back to the Gold Note for some drinks.

"So what's the deal?" Jack asked as he folded his arms on the table.

"What's the deal with what?" She replied with her hands in her lap.

"With you. What's your story? How are you a Garwin?" She just looked at him and changed the subject. It was easy to do since they had both beein drinking.

"You have really pretty eyes Jackson Zachary." Tameryn stated randomly as they stumbled out of the bar into a waiting cab.

"You have amazing looking lips."

She took that as her cue to move in and make a move. Tameryn kissed Jack. He grabbed the back of her neck deepening the kiss. Her tongue played on his lips before he opened his mouth allowing her entry. They made out until they made it back to Tameryn's apartment. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. They stumbled up three flights of stairs, laughing loudly, randomly kissing, randomly grabbings parts of each other. They made it to the empty apartment. Once inside, Jack wrapped his arms around Tameryn's petite waist. Her arms instictively went around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. Tameryn could feel the heat. She pulled his jacket off of his arms, never breaking the kiss. Slowly the make out session made it to the bedroom. The night was young and they both had something pleasurable in mind.


	8. Coyote Ugly

_Holy beep pft.. ha ha. Finally an update. Thanks for all the reviews and hits and such. It makes my day. Hope you guys enjoy it. I feel like I've been writing it for-EVER. So yeah. R&R or R&F. I'm so savage, I don't even care if you flame my story. ha ha.  
-Kady_

* * *

Chapter 8: Coyote Ugly

"Ugh..." Escaped Tameryn's lips as she awoke. She turned to her left to see a lean male figure zipping his jeans. She slams her head back on her pillow and closes her eyes.

"I'll see you later tonight." He was out of the door before she could even fathom who it was. Her eyes flew open when she realized that it was Jack and that she was clearly naked. She wrapped her covers around her tightly feeling foolish and dirty for sleeping with Jackson Zachary.

'Tameryn Cerena Hughes! You're a dumb, dirty, teen aged whore! Why the hell did you with him?!' She mentally scolded herself. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! I guess this whole sleeping around with strangers is genetic.' She rolled her eyes at that thought.

"Only I got it double time." She turned, twisting her covers, on to her stomach and screamed into her pillow. She vaguely remembered what happened... Sex wise.

'Must not have been that good.' Right after that thought was released in her mind, her thoughts drifted to Pogue. She mentally slapped herself.

'Yes. Stupid, stupid girl indeed.' She opted to go take a long hot scalding shower. For some reason she felt incredibly dirty. She was debating on how to get from the bed to the bathroom. She was suddenly feeling modest once she realized that she had never closed her blinds from the previous day. She slid out of bed and crawled into the bathroom. She didn't want the people across the street to see her completely naked. Not that any of them were watching her, but it's better to be safe than sorry. She got to the bathroom and shut the door with her foot. She stood and turned on the shower. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She didn't realize how hard it would be to not do that. She looked towards the ceiling and saw steam coming from the shower. That was her queue to get in. She scrubbed every inch of her body with a pumice stone. 'It would be nice to have someone scrub my back.' She shook her head. Her hair was a wet curly mess. She shampooed and conditioned away though. Her skin was turning pink from the water being so hot and from scrubbing herself damn near raw, but no tears escaped her eyes on this day. Part of her felt that she had betrayed Pogue in some way, shape or form. The other part didn't give a shit. She couldn't count how many times Pogue Parry had betrayed her. Alright, she could, but she chose not to. She turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel.

She looked in the mirror and reached for a hair tie. She pulled all of her hair in a sleek ponytail for the show she was going to later that night. She inspected spots where hickies could be. Thankfully, there weren't any... Anywhere. She decided not to put on any make-up, but she brushed her teeth and washed her face as her wet pony tail dripped down her back. She walked out of the bathroom and to the other side of her room where her dresser was. She put on a pair of black lace boy shorts and a black lace bra. Next, she put on her black footless leggings. She decided to be kind of Elvira for the day. She found her blood red racer back tank and put on a dark blue denim mini skirt. The skirt looked beat up and old, but still had it's dark wash. She grabbed some some red ankle socks and walked over to her closet. She found her 3 row studded belt with chunky belt buckle and her extra high top black and red converse. Her outfit was complete. Her 'going nowhere' outfit.

Tameryn was headed out of her room when her phone rang. Or at least she thought it was. It was a text from Reid.

**'Y is ur car still parked across the st. frm the gold note?'**

Tameryn smacked her forehead.

"Ow shit." She smacked herself pretty hard. She replied to Reid's text.

**'None of your business. Could u or Ty come pick me up so I can go get it?' **

She walked down the hallway to go to the kitchen. She put her phone on the counter. She looked in the fridge for some food. Much to her dismay there was nothing worth putting in her growling stomach. She started rummaging through the cabinets only to be disappointed again.

Her phone vibrated on the counter. Tameryn jumped at the sound and put her hand to her chest. "Where the hell is Bronagh and Kailey?" She asked out loud when she realized it was really quiet in the condo. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

**'Ty's coming to get u.'**

She debated on sending a reply and decided not to. With her phone in hand she started down the hallway to see where the girls were. She checked Bronagh's room. No Bronagh. She checked Kailey's room. No Kailey. 'I wonder where the hell those two are.' She closed Kailey's door and started back towards the living room when someone banged on her door. Tameryn jumped for the second time in less than five minutes and dropped her phone..

'Who in the hell?!' She thought as she leaned in to look in the peep hole. As she put her eye close to the hole, the person on the other side of the door banged on it again. She pulled the door open quickly.

"Tyler! You asshole!" Tameryn yelled at him and started hitting him as he walked in the door.

"Ouch! Knock it off! It wasn't me." He yelled back laughing as he was trying to block the rapid secession of hits she laying on him. She hit him one last time.

"If it wasn't you, who the hell did it?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"My best friend. Your stupid ass brother." He responded.

"Reid's with you?" She looked at Tyler confused.

"No." He said with a smirk. He received a punch in the arm. He rubbed where she had hit him as she went to go pick up her phone.

"Come on Tammy! Lets go." Tyler said excitedly as he grabbed her by her wrist and started pulling her towards the door. If looks could kill, Tyler would've dropped dead at that very moment.

* * *

"Do you think we should have called her?" Kailey asked Bronagh from across the breakfast nook table in the Garwin kitchen.

"We should have but it's too late to do that now. Besides she was nowhere to be found yesterday." Bronagh said while staring into her cup of coffee.

"She was off enjoying her time with Jackson." Kailey said in a mock lovestruck tone. Bronagh laughed at her. "So how was your night with Mr. Blond Ambition last night?"

Kailey asked as she folded her hands on the table and raised her right eyebrow at Bronagh.

"Aren't you nosy?" Bronagh said eying her friend.

"You know you wanna tell. So spill it." Kailes said matter of factly.

Bronagh pretended to be offended. Kailey just looked at her with a cocky smirk.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Bronagh said as she there was a humorous light to her brown eyes.

"Oh shut up. You love me. Now tell me!" Kailey said excitedly.

Bronagh rolled her eyes but smiled. "Alright."

Kailey did a girlie giggle and moved to the seat to the left of Bronagh.

"Nothing happened. He was, oddly enough, a gentleman." Bronagh stated as she took a sip of coffee.

Kailey's jaw dropped. Bronagh almost spit her coffee out at the sight of it.

"Bronagh, you're such a bitch." They both laughed then.

"Alright, alright. Seriously, he was a gentleman. Not a complete jackass like his sister said he was. He can be a bad boy, but he's really a sweetheart." Bronagh said with a far off look in her eyes.

"Aaaannnndddd??" Kailey urged her.

"And, we made out." Bronagh said nonchalantly.

"Ha! I knew something juicy happened. Is he a good kisser?" She said leaning in a little bit closer to Bronagh.

"Uh... YES! Otherwise there wouldn't have been any making out." Bronagh said with a small laugh. The girls high fived as Reid walked in the kitchen in just sweat pants.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked looking at them both suspiciously.

Bronagh shot Kailey a death glare.

"About your kissing capabilities." Kailey said as Bronagh looked at her with a shut up kind of look.

Reid looked at Bronagh. "Oh really. Did I get good reviews?" He asked as he came closer to the table.

"I'm guessing so." Kailey responded with a small smile.

"Well, did I?" He asked again, but this time the question was directed at Bronagh.

"Yeah, you did." She responded through clenched teeth while looking at Kailey.

Reid put his finger under Bronagh's chin and turned her face towards his.

"Good." He stated simply as he leaned in and kissed her in front of Kailey.

He took his cup of coffee off the table and walked back through the entryway and up the stairs. Bronagh had a grin on her face.

"You look like a complete dork right now." Kailey said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." Bronagh stated as she dipped her finger in her coffee and flicked it at Kailey. "What happened with you and Tyler?" Bronagh asked as she pushed the coffee away.

"None of your business." Kailey stated flatly and started walking away.

"Oh bullshit woman. What happened? You know if you don't tell me, I'll get all the info out of Tameryn." Bronagh said with a confident grin on her face.

Kailey made and exaggerated noise, but turned around and sat down at the table again. Bronagh had a triumphant look on her face. "Dish."

Kailey glared at her, but started talking anyway. "He took me back to our place to drop all of our stuff off. We talked. We ate. We watched the sunset. He kissed me and it wasn't awkward like little Ms. Tameryn said it might be. We came back here and hung out with you and Reid."

Bronagh nodded her head, "Tame. Very tame for you wild child."

"I can't exactly be wild right now. I don't wanna scare him." Kailey pointed out.

"Please Kailes. You've scared anyone off. Guys love crazy bitches. Oh wow. What do you know, you're one of them." Bronagh said with a laugh. Kailey hit her playfully.

"You're one to talk Bronagh." Kailey's green eyes looked at her.

"Hey. At least I don't try to keep it a secret." She said with a smart ass tone and a grin. She took her's and Kailey's cups over to the sink and poured out the coffee then rinsed the mugs. The two girls headed out of the kitchen and into the family room to watch some t.v.

* * *

"How did you know where I lived?" Tameryn asked Tyler as they were driving back into town to get her car.

"I'm psychic." He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. You're soooo funny Ty." She responded sarcastically.

"Well, Reid and I picked up your lovely roommates yesterday after you left them stranded. Kailey wanted to take their bags back to the house, so I took her." He said seriously.

"Oh." was what he received in return.

Tameryn was looking out of the windows of the hummer as they came up on her mustang.

"Hey there's my..." He drove right past it. "Car." She turned and looked at Tyler. "What are you doing? You just passed my car." He just glanced at her and kept driving. Obviously Tyler had plans of his own.

"Are you gonna tell me where were going?" Tameryn asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"We're here." He responded as he turned the hummer's engine off and started to exit the car.

"Ohhhh kaaaay. Where exactly is here, Ty?" She asked as she opened her door and got out the truck.

"Hey, relax." He laughed. "We're at the Dells. I just thought it'd be cool to catch up here. For whatever reason, the guys voted for me to tell you what happened to us last fall." He said as he opened the trunk of the hummer and jumped up to sit on it.

"You couldn't just sit me down somewhere with civilization and tell me?" He laughed at her. "Besides, you don't have to tell me. You all project too much and too well." She stated.

"What do you mean project?" He asked confused.

"You're not turning into a mini Caleb are you? Always asking questions." She asked him concerned.

"I'm pretty sure Caleb would've been offended by that." Tyler said with a small smile.

"That will always be a downfall of his." She said as she looked down at her feet. Tyler laughed again. "You're projecting again." She said as she turned her slightly to look at him.

"Are you gonna explain or leave me hanging?" His eyes still held amusement.

"I'll explain, but only because I like you." He smiled at her then. "It's not really anything to explain actually. It's more or less, you're thinking to hard and I can see and feel what you're thinking about it."

He looked amazed. "How can you do that with me?" He asked her seriously.

"Seriously?" She laughed. He shot her a serious look. Her laughter stopped abruptly. "I have two different kinds of power. The ones from my mom and the ones from my dad. The magic I inherited from daddy dearest ties me to you four knuckleheads. All that means is that I can feel you guys psychically, and vice versa." She looked at Tyler who was nodding.

"Well this trip was a waste." He started.

"How was your mini date with Kailey last night?" Tameryn said mockingly from beside him.

His blue eyes whipped towards her. "Hey! That's not fair."

"Sorry. You were projecting again." She laughed and hopped down from where she was sitting. He shook his head at her and copied her previous action. They got in the truck and headed back for town.

* * *

Tameryn got her car back and headed back to her place. She needed food and didn't really care enough to change clothes for the show. She had a grilled cheese sandwich and chips. It wasn't what she really wanted but she was getting light headed from not eating that day. She watched some t.v. before she went to fix her ponytail and put on some make-up. She left a note for the girls in case they actually came home. She went in her room grabbed her black clutch and black and red biker jacket. She was out the door.

* * *

"Are you sure she won't freak about us being here?" Tyler asked Bronagh.

"Who cares? We're all friends. She won't mind us being here. She'll probably come back from the show, shower, and crash out on the floor." Bronagh said matter of factly as she opened the door. Reid came in right behind her arm wrapped around her waist and everything. Tyler looked at them and shook his head. Kailey closed the door. She turned around and saw what Tyler saw and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Tyler's hand and led him down into the living room.

"You gonna call Caleb?" Reid asked from the couch.

"Yeah. I got it." Tyler responded. Kailey found the phone book and took it back into the living room to Reid to see who had the best pizza. Reid pointed at the pizza place while he was calling Pogue. Kailey went in the kitchen to use the land line to order the pizza. Bronagh was still cuddled up against Reid as they went through the movie channels to see which movies were on.

"Hey, get a pay per view. I'll leave the money for it here." Tyler said from the kitchen.

"I don't wanna buy it until everyone else gets here." Bronagh said as Tyler came back into the living room. He shrugged.

"Pizza will be here in less than 30." Kailey said and walked by Tyler.

"Caleb is bringing his lady friend too." Tyler said as he sat on the floor by the stairs.

"Go figure." Reid said with a smart ass tone. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

* * *

Tameryn made it to the show. Ironically enough she got the same parking spot she had the day before.

'Odd. It's right across the street and no one took this spot.' She shook her head and turned the engine off. She got out the car and walked across the street. It was 7:45 already. It was still a large group of people outside. She stood and scanned the crowd the outside for Jack. She was excited to hang out with him again. Not so proud of the previous events between them, but he seemed like a good guy. She thought that something could possibly come from this. That's when she spotted him. He was with another girl. Full on making out with the chick. Her heart dropped the same time her mouth went into the form of an 'O'. She was feeling brave. She walked over to Jack and his female companion.

"Hey Jack." She said with a friendly tone. He looked at her shocked.

"Who's this?" The other girl asked.

"Who are you?" Tameryn shot back.

"This is..." He started.

She cut him off, "I'm his fiancée." She pulled him closer to her.

"Fiancée, huh?" She looked between them. "Congratulations." She said with a smile that didn't meet her eyes and walked away. She crossed the street and got back in her car. She didn't pull out of the spot right away. For the second time in a day, she was mentally slapping herself because of Jack and her being a typical girl.

'What the hell are you jealous of? You were dumb to even think...' She didn't even finish the thought. She put her key in the ignition, started the engine, put the car in reverse, backed out of the spot, put her pride and joy in drive and peeled out. There wasn't a song hard enough or emotional enough to describe how she felt so she just drove. Drove for a long time above the speed limit until she got back to her apartment. She parked her car and got out. She ran up the stairs and to her door. She just wanted to be alone with a bottle of vodka. She went to open the door when she heard laughter come from the other side. She unlocked the door and walked in. Everyone was there. Tameryn wasn't in the mood for a social gathering. She tried to sneak to her room, but her friends were very aware of a presence. She makes it all the way down the hall before Bronagh and Kailey come in her room.

"The shows over already?" Kailey asked.

"I don't know Kailes. I didn't go to the show." Tameryn said as she threw her shoe on the floor. She took off the other one and her jacket. Then stopped and looked at the girls.

"What?" Tameryn asked both of them.

"Do you wanna watch movies with us? Tyler's paying." Kailey said enthusiastically.

"No thanks." Tameryn says plainly.

"Come on Tameryn. Pogue doesn't bite. We're all enjoying each others company." Bronagh urged.

"Yeah... Well, you seven enjoy yourselves. I'm just gonna hang in my room with my friend Skyy and hope that I pass out." Tameryn said as she went in her bathroom.

"Look, it's just one night. Stop being so goddamn emo and come hang out with us." Bronagh said jokingly as she leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"What happened Tammy?" Kailey asked her sincerely.

"Assholes are ruining my life." Tameryn said as she sat on the toilet. The two girls came over to her.

"Maybe this would be a good way to take mind off of things." Bronagh suggested.

"Oh yeah. Totally. So then I'll be on the other side of the room while three couples cuddle with each other and tall, dark, and brooding sits across the room glancing at me wondering what I'm thinking or if I'm going to make a move on him... No thanks ladies." Tameryn said as she got up and went over to the sink area.

"Whatever Tameryn. Fuck Pogue. We know that's how you really wanna feel about him, but you really don't. So cut the bullshit. Go out there, eat some fuckin' pizza. Bring the vodka with you if you want to. Just go out there and enjoy yourself for fucks sake. You always talk shit about Pogue brooding. I see why you just absolutely adore him. You're two fuckin' peas in pod." Bronagh started. Tameryn looked at her amused. "Now, take a fuckin' shower, wash off that make up, put on some comfy pj bottoms and come join the damn sleepover. I swear to God I'll kick your ass if you even try to back out of this again. Lets go Kailes." The two girls left Tameryn to herself. She laughed at Bronagh's rant. She was the only person that could shake her out of her moods. 'Brooding... God, I love that girl.' Tameryn shook her head and started taking off her make-up. She started the shower, took her hair down and stripped. She washed her hair and body and put on some soffee shorts, a spaghetti strap shirt. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and joined the crew in her living room. She left the vodka in her room, taking everything Bronagh said to heart. She grabbed some pizza and actually gave Pogue a little chin raise. He hid a smile.

The night went on and the group started to dwindle. Bronagh wanted everyone to stay, but Caleb and Sarah had other plans. It was far too much information for Tameryn. Those two left. Tyler took Kailey to her room when she fell asleep. Reid fell asleep in Bronagh's lap. That was her queue to get some help from Pogue to get Reid to her room. Tyler, Pogue, and I stayed up until 4 a.m.

"I guess I should get going." Pogue said as he stood up.

"Bronagh's gonna kick your ass if you leave." Tameryn said to him.

"Yeah... I don't doubt that." He said glancing down at Tameryn.

"You need a ride?" Tyler offered him.

"Nah. I walked here. I need the fresh air." Pogue said. The boys did they're retarded handshake.

"Later." They said at the same time.

Tameryn got up and walked him to the door and down the stairs. She didn't want to be a rude hostess, even though the damn movie night wasn't her idea. They didn't make small talk on the way down. It was somewhat chilly outside. Pogue saw Tameryn shiver. He took off his jacket.

"Here." He handed the jacket over to her and she took it appreciatively.

"Thanks." She practically drowned in his jacket, but she loved the way it smelled.

"Good night, T." He said as he started to walk away.

"Good almost dawn Pogue." He turned around with a grin, but kept walking.

She walked back to the stairs and back upstairs expecting to find Tyler still awake. To no avail. Tyler was passed out on the couch. Tameryn shrugged off Pogue's jacket and helped Tyler to Kailey's room. Tameryn cleaned up the plates, cups and pizza boxes. She turned off the t.v., grabbed Pogue's jacket off the bar, put the jacket on, and walked to her empty bedroom.


	9. Standing Still

_Sooooo sorry for the long hiatus. Life does that sometimes. Anyway. Here's chapter 9. Chappy 10 is already in the making. Umm... Yeah, read and review if you're still interested. Thanks.  
- Kady_

* * *

Chapter 9: Standing Still

"Son of a bitch!" Tameryn yelled at the horrible clanging and banging sounds coming from down the hallway. Bronagh was up trying to cook breakfast and was making a whole hell of a lot of noise. Tameryn could slightly hear her yelling about Pogue, Sarah, and Caleb leaving after she told them she was cooking a wonderful breakfast for them.

Tameryn smashed her head back down on to her pillow. She was still pissed about the whole Jack incident. She really thought he was different, but he was actually worse than she thought.

'Asshole.' She thought as she rolled her eyes. Her thoughts then drifted to her other hazel eyed potential lover. There wasn't much negative energy between them anymore. Nothing had really been solved, but she was finally letting go of past events. His jacket probably had something to do with it. His smile last night too. She shook her head at that thought. She sat up again and took the leather biker jacket off. She laid it to her left and gazed at it.

There was a loud noise from the kitchen and a loud resounding, "FUCK!" from Bronagh. Tameryn jumped, threw her covers back and went into the kitchen. Reid was already in the kitchen with no shirt and his hair pointing in a million different directions. Bronagh looked like she was almost in tears. Reid grabbed her around the waist and sat her on the counter.

"What happened?" Reid and Tameryn said in unison. They looked at each other. Tameryn's hair was tousled. Curly and straight in some places like she either missed pieces to straighten or curl. Reid resisted the urge to grin at how adorable she looked.

"I dropped a fuckin' cast iron skillet on my foot!" Bronagh said in a choked sounding voice.

Reid lifted her leg to inspect her foot. It was already swelling a bit.

"We should probably get you to a hospital. That doesn't look so good." Reid said to Bronagh as she made her infamous sickeningly adorable pouty face. Reid leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Do you want me to get you some jeans or something?" Tameryn offered.

"No... That's ok. Thank you though. Goddamn this hurts!" Bronagh said offering Tameryn a smile while holding back tears.

"How'd you manage to drop... Nevermind." Tameryn said holding her hands up. Bronagh looked at her and flipped her off then laughed.

"You ready?" Reid asked her. He fixed his hair and put on his shirt. He had her purse and cell phone and his car keys. Bronagh nodded as he handed her the purse and phone. He helped her off the counter and towards the door.

"Where's Kailes and Ty?" Tameryn asked before they got out the door.

"Sleeping, I guess." Reid replied as he reached to close the door.

"Sleeping? Through that?" Tameryn asked out loud as she shook her head. She went into the kitchen and saw the foot smashing culprit. She put the skillet back under the counter. She stood there for a second debating on whether to go see if Tyler and Kailey really were in her room sleeping.

'What the hell, why not?' Tameryn thought as she turned and went to the other side of the apartment. She knocked on Kailey's door. No answer.

She knocked again, "Kailes?" She asked.

She knocked again, "I know you fuckers aren't sleeping that hard." She rolled her eyes and slowly cracked the door. She turned her head and closed her eyes just in case something else was going on. She didn't hear anything. She opened her eyes and looked at the bed. They really had slept through all that noise. Tameryn made a puking face and closed the door. She walked back to her room to get ready for the day. She really was going to try to use some of the day to clear her mind instead of clouding it with booze like she usually did.

* * *

Pogue laid in his bed, one arm behind his head thinking. He was missing Kate or maybe it was just the idea of having a warm body to wake up to. Then his mind drifted to the other dark haired girl he wanted in his life. Last night hadn't been as awkward as he thought it would be. They were cordial and polite to each other. He knew it wasn't the end of the situation between them, but it was nice to not have a blow out between them while their friends were enjoying themselves. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She wasn't leaving much to the imagination in shorts that barely covered her assets and a spaghetti strap shirt that was two sizes too small. It probably wasn't too small, but the amount of skin she was showing was drinking him crazy. He kept his composure. He couldn't do anything but that. Tameryn would've kicked his ass, no questions asked if he had made a move on her. That fact alone didn't stop him from wanting to scoop her up and hug her as tight as he could and not let her go.

"Get it together Parry." Pogue said out loud as he covered his face. In the back of his mind Pogue knew what was going on. He knew why he made the decisions he made in the past. He knew it was going to be hell to try to get Tameryn to talk to him. He knew that if he did talk to her, he was going to have to go through some more hell to get her to believe him. He sat up and shook his head. He got up to start his day and put a plan in motion to talk to Tameryn.

* * *

Tameryn was dawned in a white wife beater tank, dark blue jeans and black flip flops. She decided to pin her bangs back, but leave the rest of her brown hair flowing. She had no idea what she was going to do with the day, but she refused to sit in the apartment and dwell on the events of the past couple of days. She was going to enjoy the sunshine and the wind in her hair. She smiled to herself, grabbed her purse and her car keys and was out the door. She jogged down the stairs and into the parking garage type area and jumped in her mustang. She revved the engine, rolled the front windows down, searched for a random cd and popped it in her stereo and she was off. She drove in the direction of the hospital to see if she could catch Reid and Bronagh. Much to her satisfaction she saw her half brother standing next to his car. From far away it looked like he was smoking. Tameryn pulled in next to him and gave him a look. He dropped the cigarette.

"That's a disgusting habit." Tameryn said as she got out of the car.

"It wasn't lit. What are you doing here?" He looked at her curiously as she looked at the ground glancing at the cigarette which wasn't lit.

"I wanted to see how things were. You looked kinda freaked out back there." She said nonchalantly as she leaned against his car as well.

Reid chuckled. "She's fine Tammy. I'm fine. It just looked like it hurt is all." He had a sparkle in his eye. He really was amused by Tameryn being concerned.

Tameryn raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, what's wrong with her toe?" She asked.

"It has a small fracture in it. I should've known that since she's friends with you she'd be clumsy." He said with a smirk.

Tameryn nudged him and smirked back. "I'm not that clumsy. I'm an athletic girl. Accidents happen." She said defending herself.

He nodded his head. "So where are you off to?"

She shrugged. "Around."

"Around?" He asked her as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, around." She giving him a sideways glance.

"Alright. Well, don't get into any trouble. We know how much you just love it." He shot at her with a sarcastic tone.

She squinted at him and he laughed at her.

She punched him in the arm.

He scowled at her. "You should really stop hitting me. It's not nice."

She laughed at him then. "You'll get over it." She smiled a brilliant smile at him.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a brotherly hug. She hugged him back.

"Hey, Halo night tonight at my house. It's usually Thursdays, but someone had plans." He said giving her a trademark Reid Garwin smirk.

"I figured you'd be throwing another blow out bash." She said as she walked to the driver side of her car.

"I'm thinking I might. Have a halo afternoon session, and then a huge party." He said as if he was picturing the night in his head.

Tameryn watched in amusement. "Right, well you give me a ring or a text and I'll be there." She opened her door.

"You're damn right you will be." They smiled at each other. He headed back into the hospital and she peeled out of the parking lot. He turned to see her mustang speed up the road. He couldn't do anything but smile and shake his head as the sliding doors opened allowing him entrance.

* * *

Tameryn drove the back streets of Ipswich. Enjoying her day and the weather just as she planned. She wanted to go down to the shore and play some arcade games and go check out a few of the shops. She had her music blasting and she was screaming along to Escape The Fate's song Situations.

_Darling what is going on?__  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion..._

She smiled at that last line. She thought it was ironic. She was driving into town so she turned the music down and another song about lying came on. She shook her head as she turned her car off. There were a lot of people in town and on the beach. Strangely enough she was in a good mood. She had a semi-permanent smile on her face. She walked along the streets with all the people who seemed to be in the same mood as her. She crossed the street and headed to the ice cream parlor. It was full of parents with their kids and teenagers. There were even some older people enjoying ice cream together. She also noticed there were a lot of couples in the place. Usually that kind of thing didn't bother her, but today seeing the couples being happy together kind of made her heart sink a bit. She spotted a familiar couple and sat next to the guy.

She whispered in his ear, "Hey Ty." He jumped.

Tameryn laughed and high fived Kailey and sat next to her.

"That wasn't funny." He said to her in a serious tone that didn't reach his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kailey asked Tameryn.

"Just thought I'd get out. I wanted ice cream." She said as she rested her arms on the table. "And I saw you two lovebirds sitting here and thought I'd come and ruin the fun." She said with a smirk.

Kailey nudged her and Tyler gave her a dirty look. One of the people called her number.

"Can you believe they have a numbering system at an ice cream parlor?" Tameryn shook her head.

They both chuckled at her.

"Well, I'm gonna go get my ice cream and enjoy it by myself. I can tell when and where I'm not wanted." She got up and stuck her tongue out at them then smiled. She got her ice cream and headed out the door. She ate two spoons of ice cream and suddenly didn't feel so perky or happy anymore. She threw the ice cream away. She folded her arms and walked a little bit more up the street.

"Tameryn!" Someone called her name from behind her. She turned to see who it was, but to no avail.

"Tameryn!" She stopped then only to have the person she thinks is a gaping asshole. Jack.

"What the hell do you want?" Her good mood was definitely gone now.

"I can explain." He said to her as he tried to touch her arm.

She jerked away, "Don't bother." She said as she looked in his eyes.

She turned to walk away. Jack reached out and grabbed her arm. She jerked away again. Her anger was threatening to spill over.

"Do you think you've got me figured out?" He asked her and she gave him a cocky grin.

"It's not a matter of thinking. I know." She had her arms down by her sides.

"Do tell." He folded his arms.

Tameryn was thoroughly pissed off. She had been planning to use a cuss word ladden explanation but decided to sugar coat the whole situation. She decided to even sound pleasant.

"You started having issues with your fianceé before Reid asked you to bartend his party. You happened to come across a cute girl that drinks like a fish. You two start to talk. You develop a crush on her all the while working things out with the girl you asked to marry you. The only thing you didn't count on was getting fuckin' caught." She said with the fakest smiles and the most sickening sweet tone of voice.

Jack just stood there quiet.

Tameryn chuckled as she shook her head, "Goodbye Jackson." She walked away towards her car. He just stood there and watched her go.

* * *

Once in her car, Tameryn heard her phone going off. She grabbed her purse from under the passenger seat. Her phone was wailing "Honey" by The Hush Sound. She bobbed her head to the song before answering it.

"Digame." She said as she stuck her key in the ignition.

"What?" Came the voice on the other end.

Tameryn laughed loudly in the phone.

"Hi Reid." She managed to get out after she calmed down.

"I don't know what you said but, don't do it again." He warned.

She laughed quietly under her breath making a mental note to answer her phone like that every time Reid called her.

"What do you want blondie?" She asked him with a hint of laughter still in her voice.

"Where are you?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Way to answer my question with a question dumb ass. I told you I was going into town for ice cream. Right now, I'm sitting in my car talking to you."

She knew he had probably rolled his eyes at her question and question comment.

"Well, I was calling to let you know about the game plan for tonight." He stopped talking.

"Ooooh kaaaay." She drew out the word.

"We decided to ditch Halo and play some Rock Band this afternoon and then have another huge party." He told her triumphantly.

"Sounds sweet. Need me to bring anything?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I do actually. Since we're not on good terms with one of the most awesome bartenders in this town, I need you to get as much liquor as you can."

Tameryn couldn't place her finger on the tone he had just used. He sounded mad and sarcastic but she could be wrong.

"Why do I have to get the liquor?" She asked politely.

"Because you're the only one with a believable fake i.d. Besides, Caleb doesn't bitch at you for using. If he wasn't such a nag I'd do it myself, but ya know..." He trailed off.

"Alright. I'll get it." She said knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Don't worry little sis. I got the cash to cover it." He said. She could hear the smile on his face.

"And I don't?" She said is a smart ass tone.

"Shut up Tameryn and get your cute ass to my house so we can chill before we get crazy."

"Alright. I'm on my way." She started her car for the full effect.

"Bye." He said.

"Lata." She said as her phone beeped at her indicating the call was over.

She backed her pony out of the parking spot and head back to the outskirts of Ipswich. She took her time getting back to Reid's and she let her mind wander. The day started out with Bronagh breaking her toe, to realizing that wallowing isn't a good idea, to enjoying the sunshine, back to wallowing. Not really wallowing, but feeling... 'Empty?' She thought. It wasn't that. She had the most awesome friends and brother she could ask for. All the people around her had someone to devote themselves to. All except herself and Pogue. 'Maybe...' She didn't even complete the thought. She tried to get Pogue in the wrong way. He loved Kate and Tameryn tried her hardest and damnedest to make him see that he didn't really feel that for her. That plan back-fired big time. In the end Pogue stayed with Kate after months of sneaking around with Tameryn. Tameryn pulled her car over because she couldn't see. Her eyes were blurred with tears. 'I refused to cry. I will not cry.' Two hot streams of tears fell from each of her eyes before she wiped them away and beat on her steering wheel before leaning her head back on her head rest gently and just letting the tears flow. She closed her blue-green eyes and sat there in quietness of her car and cried. It seemed like she had sat there forever, but it had only been five minutes. She wiped her face, started her car, and peeled out headed straight to the Garwin Mansion.

* * *

'Where the hell is she?' Reid thought.

'I'm here. Open the door.' Tameryn said to him psychically.

Reid got up and to his surprise Tameryn was standing on his porch. He looked shocked.

"Wipe that stupid look off of your face." She said as she tried to push past him and into the house. He pushed her back and closed the door behind him leaving them both on the porch.

Tameryn looked up to the boy and gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he took a seat on the stairs.

Tameryn made and exasperated face behind him and plopped down on the stairs next to him. She gave him a sideways glance.

"Tameryn." He said he was looking straight ahead.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing's wrong." She said simply.

"Bullshit." He looked at her then. "I know there's something wrong because you've been crying."

Her eyes got big and she looked at him.

"Your nose and cheeks are pink." He said as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his thighs and laced fingers together.

"It's hot outside Reid." She said dodging him.

"Your nose doesn't get pink when it's hot. Now stop fuckin' around and tell me what's wrong." He said turning to look at her again. She really was stubborn. A true Garwin.

"I was just thinking and it got to me." She glanced at him and of course he was expecting more. "Goddamn it Reid!" She yelled. "You're fuckin' nosy." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

He smirked at her which earned him a smack upside the head.

He scowled, "Sorry for being concerned. Tyler said..."

She cut him off, "Tyler said? You're only checking on me because Tyler said something to you?" She was getting pissed.

"No. Tyler said you seemed fine at the ice cream parlor, but when you left your whole demeanor changed. He saw Jack walk pass the place and came outside and saw him talking to you. So I was making sure I wasn't going to have to kick anyone's ass." He said in a serious tone.

Tameryn stood up and looked down at him.

"You don't have to kick anyone's ass Reid. I can take care of it myself. Just... If he shows up here tonight, keep him away from me." She turned and walked in the house.

Reid took a deep breath and let it out shaking his head at his sister.

"Definitely a Garwin." He walked in the house and closed the door.

* * *

Tameryn ran up the stairs to Reid's room to look for a small t-shirt to put on over her wife beater.

'Stupid.' She smacked her forehead and used the power her father had unbeknownst passed to her. Her eyes flashed the same ring of fire the boys' did and her shirt was dry. She rushed back down the stairs only to see Pogue coming in the house. She walked down the rest of the stairs his hazel eyes burning into her. He walked down the hall to entertainment room as she went the opposite direction to the kitchen. She was standing in the kitchen her back to the entry way with her hands on her face. Someone came up behind her and touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around ready to swing.

"Jesus Christ." She said in a breathy voice.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and shrugged.

"Well, since you're here we need to talk." He ran his hand through his dirty blond hair. He looked nervous.

Tameryn folded her arms and looked at him waiting.

"I don't really know how to say this and you know I'm no good with words..."

"What the hell are you two doing? We've gotta get this tournament going so we're done before it gets dark." Tyler had cut Pogue off. Tameryn looked up at Pogue she fought the urge to touch his face. She kept her arms folded and stepped past him and walked down the hallway. Pogue was standing in the kitchen hands flat on the counter. He took a couple of deep breaths and walked out of the kitchen to start the Rock Band Tournament.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Reid shouted and the guys nodded in agreement.

All the girls laughed.

"You're just pissed that our girl band beat your village people all male group." Tameryn taunted him.

A pillow came flying at her head. She dodged it and laughed at Caleb's bad aim. Everyone enjoyed themselves and the sun was just starting to go down.

"I think we're gonna go out for a bit. Tameryn you're doing the liquor run." Reid said pointedly to his younger sister.

She just nodded.

"Where's my gimp?" A hand smacked him in the back and he laughed.

"Don't call me a gimp. You could fix this, ya know." Bronagh shot at him.

"I could, but someone doesn't like me using." Reid said loud enough for Caleb to hear him.

Tameryn stood and looked between Reid and Bronagh then Reid and Caleb. Tameryn used her psychic powers to cloud Caleb's sense of the others powers and nodded to Reid so he could use to fix Bronagh's toe. Tameryn touched her face and walked away. She heard footsteps on the stairs as she headed out of the front door. She drove to her apartment to change for the party. She heard the door open and two voices. She knew it was Kailey and Tyler. She had no idea what they were talking about though. She locked her door and walked over to her stereo. She hit play and skipped through a few songs before she landed on a song that she wished fit her at the moment.

_I count the days that we have spent apart__  
I got a bad liver and broken heart__There's no salvation in the comfort of you__  
I finally realize that you're tearing me apart__So help me, save me, tell me that the end is near  
I am done with you..._

She skipped the song in search of something a little bit more uplifting, instead she found another song that fit her mood.

_ Please don't be technology  
So I can't turn off your love like some cold machine  
Don't feed me scraps from your bed  
I won't be the stray coming back just to be fed_

_Don't be waves  
Come to seal my fate, marine  
Just pretend that you want me_

_To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my_

_Well don't be that note I can't hold  
Well don't be that joke that I told and told 'til it got old  
Don't be that hand 'round my throat so I can't breathe (so I can't breathe)  
Say you're my friend but why won't you be my family?_

_Well, if you breed  
Just don't tell me_

_And be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe_

_To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
Be my serene_

_Tell me you know what I mean (Prove me wrong)  
You've set on me but you are not the sun  
And you will not listen (How do I know who I am?)_

_(Burn it down) Outside your cold lips again  
(Come around) You've set on me but you are not the sun  
You will not listen_

_Just pretend that you love me_

_And be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my babe, to be my babe  
To be my_

The song went off as did her stereo. Tameryn headed into the bathroom for another shower. She took her dear sweet time letting the lyrics of the Brand New song she had just listened to settle in her brain. She was wishing she had listened to something random instead. She had washed her hair and showered. She walked into her room and searched for something comfortable, yet cute to wear. She had a whole hell of a bunch of skinny jeans, but she didn't feel like wearing heels. With the idea of being sexy at the party she decided to go slightly rocker chick. She found her black shorts that were identical to the white shorts she wore the previous weekend. She scrounged up her skinny white suspenders and black cadet hat. She threw all of that on the bed and headed back into the bathroom to straighten her hair. Once that was done, she slid on some red and black boy shorts and a lace black bra that gave her some lift. She went back over to the closet and heard Kailes and Ty leaving for Nicky's. She walked into her closet looking for a shirt and shoes to wear with her her black shorts and white suspenders.

"It shouldn't be this hard to find something decent to wear with black shorts!" She almost screamed as she smacked her hand against the clothes. As if a sign from the heaven's she saw something fall to the ground. It was a grey and black pin stripe corset halter vest. She picked it up and smiled. She grabbed the box that housed her low top white converse and she was about set to get dressed. She walked out of her closet to her phone going off. She looked and saw that the screen had a picture of her and Reid when they were younger. Blondie reading on the bottom.

She answered, "What Reid?"

"Hello to you too. Are you coming to Nicky's?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I hadn't planned on it." She said as she walked back into her bathroom to put on some deodorant and body spray.

"You're gonna leave Pogue here all by himself." He had a lilt to his voice.

"And?" She asked him as she grabbed her lotion and walked back into her room.

Reid cleared his throat before he spoke again. "So, uh... You're not bailing on the party are you?" He still sounded slightly amused, but nervous.

"No, I'm not bailing on the party. I have to get all the liquor for you alcoholics." She said sarcastically.

"Alright... Well, it's only 8 now. Do you think you have the goods there by 9? That'll give the beer time to chill." He asked making sure his sister didn't screw things up.

"It'll be there by 9. So you and your precious reputation won't be ruined." She said with an eye roll. "What am I getting exactly?" She asked him.

"What are you gonna do, write it down?" He asked with his smart ass tone. She didn't say anything. "Look, if it's alcohol, get it. I left the money in your purse." Tameryn didn't believe him so she went and looked in her purse and sure enough there was the cash.

"Alright. I'll get one of everything." She said laughing to herself.

"Tameryn!" He yelled in the phone.

She started laughing hysterically. "Don't get your panties in a twist. This isn't my first go around at supplying a party with liquor. I know you've got someone bringing a keg and a dj and all that good shit. I got it covered bro. Don't worry." She said trying to console him.

"Tammy..." He started.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." She said to him.

"Alright, well... I'll see you there."

"No shit." She said as she hung up the phone.

She went back to getting ready. Lotioned her arms and legs and any other skin that was going to be exposed. She put the shorts on and the vest. Grabbed her hat and went into the bathroom to look at herself. She didn't like the hat with the outfit. She did her makeup. Dark smoky grey and black eyes and neutral colored lips. She went back into her room and clipped her suspenders on her shorts and left them hanging. She put on her no show socks and then her converse. She didn't bother with another once over in the full length mirror. She turned off the bathroom light, grabbed her clutch and cell phone, turned off her bedroom light and walked out into her now darkened apartment. She didn't miss a step grabbed her keys off the counter and she was out the door and headed to a store with a lot of liquor.

* * *

"Hey, you alright man?" Said a deep warm voice.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm good." Came a deep gravelly one.

"You sure? You've been zoning out a lot the past couple of days." Caleb asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm alright, I some things on my mind. No big deal." He said giving him a half assed smirk. Caleb clapped him on the back and Pogue went back to staring at his coke. He just let her walk away from him earlier. He punked out. He didn't even know what to say to her. He wanted to apologize again, but knowing Tameryn she'd roll her eyes and say we've already been through this. 'Why can't I just tell her?' He thought to himself. He pushed his drink away and stood up abruptly. He was sitting at the table alone and hadn't even noticed. He walked out of the front door of the bar and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Where are you in a hurry to get to?" Said the familiar raspy voice.

He turned around and looked her right in her blue-green eyes which happened to be more green on this night, "To get you out of my head." He said honestly and left her standing there speechless.

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun.  
Somewhat of a cliffhanger. Anyway, I don't own the covenant or any of the guys that play them or anything... I don't own any of the songs either so with that being said...**_

_******Songs:**_

_******Escape The Fate - **Situations_

_******Papa Roach - **__Done With You_

_******Brand New - **__Not The Sun_


	10. New Medicines

**_You know the random crap that goes here. Got the title of this chapter from the song by the same name by Dead Poetic. Enjoy.  
-Kady_**

* * *

Chapter 10: New Medicines

Tameryn walked into Nicky's scanning the crowd for her blond haired brother. She had all the liquor loaded up in her car, but the clerk had helped her get all of it in there. She needed extra bodies to get all the crap into the house. She walked up behind her brother and bumped him.

"Hey!" She said loudly and overly excited.

"What the fuck Tameryn?! You made me miss my shot!" He looked at her with huge eyes.

Tameryn fought not to laugh. "Sorry Blondie." She said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming out tonight."

"Well, see... I went out and got all your damn liquor and the poor clerk at the store had to help me get it all in the car and I'll be damned if I lug all that shit up all those stairs to your mansion into your kitchen by myself." She said with a huge fake smile poking him in the chest..

"You could've just said you needed help bringing the stuff in the house, Tammy." Reid shot at her with his trademark eye roll and half grin.

She punched him in the arm. "Look, just bring your ass so we can do this." She headed to the door suspecting her brother would do the right thing and follow her. Tameryn was to her car when she saw the whole group leaving the popular local bar.

Tameryn quirked her eyebrow at her brother.

"What? Decided to bring a small army." He stated with a small smile. Tameryn couldn't do anything but shake her head with a small smile of her own. Everyone piled into their respective cars and headed back to Reid's to set up for the festivities that were happening there later.

* * *

Pogue was riding his motorcycle as fast it would go without him using his powers. Her blue-green eyes were permanently imprinted on his mind. The words he spoke to her as he left bar replaying in his head.

Who was he kidding? He could never get her out of his head. Not even when he was with Kate. Tameryn was his rock of sorts. When shit with south with Kate like it did on the regular basis, Tameryn was there for him in more ways than one. He had snuck off once and bought a plane ticket to California just to see her before the beginning of his Junior year. That's when all the crazy stuff between them had happened. Tameryn lent her ears, time, and arms to him. She even gave him the most precious thing a young woman can give to a man to him. At the time he didn't realize how important it was or the consequences that were going to come from it. Now, realization was setting in. He knew he chose Kate for comfort. He knew he loved Kate, but not how he loved Tameryn.

'Love?' He thought to himself and almost fell off his bike.

He loved Tameryn. That was the only logical explanation of why he was at a loss for words when it came to her. It explained why it hurt him so much to see her with another guy. That's why it tore him apart to know he, himself had caused her so much pain. He needed to tell her somehow.

'But how? She wouldn't believe me even if I did tell her.' He thought as he came to a familiar road. He laid off on the speeding remembering all to vividly what happened to him the last time he was on this road.

'Chase.' The thought of his name made his blood boil. He let out the clutch and sped off in the direction of Reid's place. He knew everyone was going to be there, but he needed to talk to Tameryn. 'No time like the present Parry. Don't pussy out of it this time.' He thought as he slowly turned into the driveway. He cut the engine to his bike and walked it up to the side of the house where he knew none of the drunken idiots would look and ruin his pride and joy.

* * *

"Pogue's here." Tyler said to no one in particular.

Tameryn's eyes shot to him, but Reid's mouth opened first.

"What was your first hint?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Tyler flipped him off and went off to find his girlfriend. Reid just shook his head as Pogue came in the house. Tameryn was sitting where Tyler had been sitting originally. She looked at her brother. They heard some laugher and knew Pogue had found Caleb. Tameryn got up from her spot and walked over the bar where her brother was. There was a comfortable silence between them. She helped him set up the bottles along the back side of the bar. There was an abundance of plastic red party cups and ice.

"How did you talk your mom into putting a real bar in the house?" She asked randomly.

The bar had 4 shelves for all the different liquor along the wall, a sink, a couple of mini-fridges, cabinets to hold the shakers for the martinis and other things for fancy drinks.

Reid rolled his eyes. "She's become slightly alcoholic lately. I didn't have to talk her into anything." He said nonchalantly.

Tameryn made and 'O' with her lips and nodded.

"Are you gonna talk to him or what?" Reid asked out of nowhere.

Tameryn blinked a few long blinks before she realized what he had asked.

"There's nothing to talk to him about Reid. If he has anything to say to me, he can." She said stubbornly.

"I don't know who you're trying play Tameryn Hughes, but I know you'd love nothing more than to talk to him and just go back to how things were between you two." Cockiness was laced in his voice. "Just stop being such a hard ass and listen to him if he does have something to say, alright? I can tell he's trying." He said sympathetically.

She scowled at her older brother and with an eye roll and a nostril flair, "Alright." She said.

He ruffled her hair and walked away to let D.J. the dj in so he could start setting up. People were already starting to show up and it was barely 10.

Tameryn decided to leave the bar behind and follow the path her brother had taken towards the door. She made a right and made her way up the stairs. She wasn't ready to be bothered with the partying patrons that were making their way into the mansion. She wanted to clear her head as much as possible before the party started swinging. She didn't want to face Pogue and she sure in the hell didn't want to see Jackson's face.

'He's such a piece of shit!' She thought as Jack's name crossed her mind. She made it upstairs and started the search for Reid's room. She walked down the hallway not really paying attention and opened a door a left hand side.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled before she turned around abruptly and closed the door. She heard laughing on the other side of the door. She opened the door again to see bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Hi Tammy." He said with a smirk.

"Tyler." She said to him through gritted teeth. The girl underneath him slid to the foot of the bed and let her head hang off the edge. She looked up at Tameryn and waved.

"Kailey." Tameryn said again. The couple laughed as Tameryn turned and slammed door leaving them to do whatever it was they were planning on doing.

'If I'm walking in on those two, I don't really want to find Reid's room and see something else I don't want or need to see.' Tameryn thought to herself as she shook her head and opted to head back downstairs. She needed some alone time and she knew just the place to go.

* * *

The party was starting to pick up. Drinks were starting to flow. People were dancing and mingling. The whole scene was laid back and illegal. The sons were all occupied with their lovers, except Pogue. He was nursing a beer out on the porch. His muscular body clad in a pair of blue jeans that had a been worn to perfection. There was an imprint of his wallet in his right back pocket. The hem of the jeans were slightly frayed from walking on them. There were even perfect holes in each of the knees. He had on a white v-neck t-shirt which made his skin look golden. It hugged his abs, arms, and chest to perfection and his ever present biker boots were on his feet. His face showed his was deep in thought. His eyebrow slightly furrowed as he sat there with the beer. He wanted her out of his head, but she was all he could think about as of late. He wanted to strangle Jack for what he did to her, but he realized that he would be being a hypocrite.

'How could you be such a fuckin' idiot, Parry?' He thought to himself as he chucked the bottle as hard as he could. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his hazel eyes. He needed to talk to her and tonight was just as good as any other.

* * *

Tameryn could hear the commotion in the house which meant the party was in full swing. She didn't know what time it was, but she had wondered off back into the garden. She had just laid in the grass and looked up at the night sky. Usually she would always try to count all the stars, but tonight she just laid and stared. Not looking at any star in particular. In her daze, her mind drifted to Pogue Parry. Her dream guy for so long.

'Why?' She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and automatically his brooding face popped into her head. All the good memories they had together growing up. All the trouble they got in together. She opened her eyes suddenly remembering all the bad and recent things that happened between her and Pogue. Pogue chose Kate over her. Pogue left her high and dry. Pogue said what happened between them didn't mean anything. Pogue lost contact with her... And Tameryn let him. She tried to get Pogue to leave Kate. She didn't try to make him stay. She didn't try to convince him that what they shared meant a lot. She didn't try to get in touch with him either. She closed herself off from everyone when he left Californai for Ipswich. 'What the hell is wrong with you? If it was anyone else you'd be over it.' She thought. She's a glutton for punishment and Pogue was her favorite version of it. No matter what he did, she'd come back for more. She was learning that the if the stove was hot the first and second time she touched it, then more than likely it was still going to be hot the third and fourth times. Pogue just had the kind of effect on her. It didn't matter if the stove was hot. He was like her favorite drug and she was addicted.

She shook her head as she lifted herself off the grass. She headed back towards the house and into the party. Upon entry back into the house a clumsy drunk body bumped into her smaller one. She slightly pushed the person and walked off in the general direction of where she thought the boys and girls were.

'Tameryn? Where are you?'

She tapped the person that was looking for her on the shoulder. He jumped a little which caused her to smile a little bit.

"Reid was looking for you." Caleb said a little loudly by Tameryn's ear.

"For what?" She asked him over the music. She was too short to yell in his ear. He shrugged.

"Do you know where he went?" She asked nicely.

"Come on now. He's your blood brother. Where do you think he is?" He said to her with a grin.

Tameryn bit back the words that were about to stumble out of her mouth. As if on queue Sarah popped up out of nowhere. Tameryn took that as a sign and headed back into the damn near cramped space that was being used as the dance floor slash bar slash d.j. area. She spotted Reid out of the crowd. It was the hair. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly and looked at her. He excused himself from the group and grabbed Tameryn by the wrist dragging her outside by the pool.

"Feisty." She shot at him with a humorous tone.

He looked at her with serious icy blue eyes.

"Jack is here." His voice was devoid of any distinctive emotion.

Tameryn looked at her brother with empty eyes.

"Keep him away from me Reid." She said seriously.

"I'll try." He was being nonchalant.

"Seriously. If you can't keep him away from me, I'll take it care of it myself." She said in a hushed tone as she looked her brother in the eyes.

She walked away from her brother and bumped right into Pogue for the second time that night. She glanced up at him for not even a second.

"Walk much?" She mumbled as she made her way to the bar.

Pogue watched her walk away. He rolled his eyes as he approached Reid.

"What the hell is Jack doing here?" Pogue asked confused.

Reid shrugged, "I don't know. I told him not to show his face here or else."

They looked at each other briefly.

"We should go keep an eye on Tameryn." They said in unison before heading back into the house.

Tameryn found an empty bar stool in front of the bar. She sat and waited for the "bartender" to come to her. Other partying patrons were giving her dirty looks because of her pecular placing of the stool. She hadn't made plans on leaving the bar at all that night.

"Hey Tameryn." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She turned to her right only too see of all people Jack. He was perched a top another pecularly placed bar stool.

"Funny seeing you sitting here." He said with a cocky grin.

"What are you doing here Jack?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just heard about another huge bash at the Garwin mansion and I wasn't invited. I just had to make an appearance. Even though your brother wanted me not to." He said as he swept her hair back over her shoulder.

She jerked away from him, "You know my brother is a smart young man. You should've listened to him."

Jack shrugged, "You need to listen to me right now Tameryn."

She turned and looked at him. Her green eyes for the night searching his natural green eyes.

"I know all about you. You used me just as much as I used you." He started.

Tameryn was still eyeing him.

"You slept with me to make pretty boy jealous. To make whatever you were feeling for him go away. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I'll never be him." He said with a sardonic smile. "I'll always be a memory though. The guy that made you feel like you were wanted when your pretty little rich boy was nowhere to be found." He rattled on.

Tameryn was registering everything he was saying to her. No words escaped her lips.

He moved closer to her face as if he was going to kiss her, "You're just like me."

She turned away from Jack. She reached for a bottle of liquor. Jack grabbed her arm turning her back around to face him. On reflex, Tameryn swung her arm and connected the empty bottle to the side of Jack's head. Glass was sprayed in the area. Tameryn looked at the sight of Jack on the floor. She got off the stool, heading to the front door.

* * *

Reid saw the whole thing go down. He stood back and watched his little sister bust a guy in the head with a bottle.

'I warned him.' He thought as he tapped his chin. He hadn't tried to stop Jack from talking to Tameryn though. Reid wanted to see what Tameryn was going to do to Jack if he got too close. Reid was shocked and proud of his sister. Reid made his way through the crowd that was gathered around Jack's unconscious body.

"Alright. There's nothing to see here." He yelled to the on lookers. "None of you will remember that it happened anyway." He mumbled to himself. He nugded Jack with the toe of his shoe. Jack didn't budge. Reid squatted down next to the older man's body. He started to lift Jack off the ground.

"Need a hand?" Sounded a voice behind him.

"Where have you been baby boy?" Reid asked as he was straining to pick up all of Jack's dead weight. Tyler grabbed Jack's left arm to help Reid.

"Don't worry about it." Tyler said secretively.

Reid shot him a sideways glance, but dropped the subject. The two best friends made their way through the crowd dragging Jack's toes along the floor. They made their way outside, down the stairs of the porch, across the driveway to the lawn.

"Right here." Reid said to Tyler as the both simultaneously took the unconcious man's arms from being draped around their shoulders. Jack's body made a small thud sound as it hit the ground. Reid resisted the urge to kick him. The two sons headed back inside to finish cleaning up the glassy mess that Tameryn made with Jack's head.

* * *

Pogue saw Reid and Tyler come back into the house. The area near the bar was fairly empty due to the glass that had shattered. Pogue approached the other guys.

"Where'd you guys dump him?" He asked nonchalantly.

Tyler smirked. Reid pointed to the huge bay window. Pogue looked between the two, but headed to the window anyway. He looked out into the night and saw what looked like a dead body. He smirked a bit as he shook his head. He made his way back over to Reid and Tyler who were cleaning up the glass.

"Only Tameryn." Reid said as he stood up from his squatting positon with a dust pan full of glass. Reid walked behind the bar to dump the glass into the trash can. Pogue looked at him confused.

"She hit him with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels." He said as he squatted back down to receive the left over glass Tyler had swept. Tyler chuckled a bit while Pogue shook his head. It really was only a Tameryn thing.

"Where is Tameryn?" Pogue asked them.

They both shrugged. Pogue turned to go look for her when Reid grabbed his arm.

"Maybe you should let her cool off a bit." Reid said to him thinking about his sister's state of mind. Pogue nodded slowly. Reid clapped him on the back as Pogue turned and walked away towards the living room.

"Now back to you baby boy..." He said turning his attention back to Tyler.

* * *

Tameryn walked a quarter of a mile from the house to get her temper in check. Jack had really gotten to her all day today. First in town and then at the party. She was sure Reid warned him not to show up.

'Idiot.' She thought. The part that bothered and pissed her off the most was that he was right. She did use him. She was like him and that didn't sit well with her. She was being vindictive and trying to do to Pogue what he did to her, but like always her plan had backfired.

'Idiot!' She thought again.

"FUCK!" She yelled out. She was really sick of seeing the comparisons between her and Jack. She shook her head feeling somewhat normal and headed back towards the house.

* * *

Pogue made his way over to Caleb and the girls. Bronagh greeted him with a big excited hug. It reminded him of Kate. Bronagh had almost if not the same skin tone as Kate did, but that's where the similarities stopped. He gave everyone a genuine warm smile. Caleb handed him an unopened beer. They were all talking, but Pogue's mind wasn't there. He didn't even notice Tyler and Reid had joined the group. His mind had drifted to his forbidden fruit; Tameryn.

"Has anyone seen Tammy?" Caleb asked in general, but bought Pogue out his trance. A round of no's and shrugs went through the group. They all looked at each other before Tyler grabbed Kailey and pulled her towards the dance floor. Caleb and Sarah started talking quietly. Reid and Bronagh disappeared. Caleb stood staring at Pogue. Pogue didn't even notice.

"Hey Pogue, you alright man?" Caleb asked waving his hand in front of Pogue's hazel eyes.

"Uh yeah. I'm good. I just need some fresh air." He said without giving Caleb a second glance.

Pogue walked out to the porch, beer in hand. He walked down the stairs and down the driveway to the street. He was going to take a walk when he saw her. His eyebrows drew together. A look of confusion graced his handsome features.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded cold even to himself.

She gave him a smile that he now thought of as fake.

"I wanted to see you and everyone else again before I got too busy with school and stuff." The sparkle in her eye never faltered.

"You just left. You're back awfully soon." He said dryly with his arms down at his sides.

"Yeah, I know. I missed you." She said as she stepped closer to him.

* * *

Tameryn made her way back to the mansion only to see Pogue standing just off the driveway talking to... Kate?

'What the hell is she doing here?' Tameryn thought as she walked up the driveway. She noticed a body face down in the grass and smiled.

'I hope the sprinklers come on.' She thought as she made her way into the house for a beer. She made it inside without being spotted, got her two beers and made it back out to the porch.

* * *

Kate outstreched her arms to hug Pogue, but he blocked her. Her smile had disappeared as if someone had flipped a switch.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Kate?" He asked her harshly. "You think you can just come and go as you please and it'll be ok?" He was getting angry.

"God Pogue. I just wanted a hug. Relax." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah fuckin' right Kate. It's never _just_ anything with you." Her face dropped. "Now why are you really here?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm here because I realized how much I love you." She told him with a pouty voice.

He smiled a cynical smile as he shook his head.

"You love me?" He asked her as he looked her in the eyes. She nodded. He stepped closer to her and touched her face. She smiled up at him and noticed his eyes were empty.

"You've got a funny way of showing it." He whispered close to her face.

"Pogue, I..." She started, but got cut off.

"Why can't you just be honest? Why can't you just say, "Pogue, the guy I cheated on you with and eventually left you for, dumped me and now I want you back.", huh?" He asked her angrily. Hurt showing in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. I thought it was time to move on. I figured you'd be over it and we could move past it." She said calmly as she tried to touch his arm.

He frowned at her. "I have moved on. I am over it. I just don't want anything to do with you." He said with his voice full of certainty. He turned and walked away, Kate hot on his trail. Pogue made it to the porch and noticed Tameryn sitting there. He started up the stairs, but stopped when he saw Kate. Tameryn stood up abruptly. She placed her butt against one of Pogue's most sensitive areas. He swallowed hard, but kept his cool. He put his hand on Tameryn's hip. Tameryn put her hand on top his. Tameryn thought her knees were going to buckle. This was the closest they had been since their falling out.

Kate looked between Tameryn and Pogue.

"Is this who you've moved on to?" Kate asked. Tameryn smirked at her. Pogue looked Kate in the eye and kissed Tameryn on the neck.

Kate laughed. "You're with the girl you use to cheat on me with?" She asked humorously.

"I never cheated on you." Pogue said plainly. He had taken his hand off of Tameryn's hip. Tameryn was no longer between him and Kate. She stood back watching the pair.

"That's one of the reasons I love you." Kate said to him. "Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me?" She asked him in a challenging tone.

Pogue stepped closer to her and searched her eyes.

"No." Was all he said before he walked up to Tameryn. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Tameryn reached behind her searching for the handle to the door. She found it, and opened the door. She grabbed Pogue's hand and dragged him to the study. Kate followed them in the house, seething. She needed a drink or two.

* * *

Tameryn closed the door to the study as Pogue walked over to the desk. He leaned against it. "What is she doing here?" Tameryn asked him as she took a few steps away from the door.

"I have no idea. She just showed up." He responded as he crossed his arms over his stomach. He had a far off look in his eyes. Tameryn walked over to him. She tilted his head back up. She looked at him for a moment. Her mind racing.

"You deserve better." She told him as she looked him in the eyes.

'What the hell are you doing?! Forgetting everything he's put you through the second he touches you.' Tameryn thought to herself. 'But damn if it doesn't feel good.'

He unfolded his arms and put them around Tameryn's waist. She pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you." They said at the same time.

Tameryn broke the hug and looked at him him seriously.

"Kate's coming." She said abruptly. Tameryn grabbed Pogue roughly. She kissed him hard on the mouth. His hands moved expertly from the small of her back to her neck and face.

The door to the study swung open. They stopped kissing each other. Tameryn was looking in to Pogue's eyes with a mischievious grin on her face. Pogue smirked at her. He could see Kate standing in the doorway in shock.

"Hello Kate." Tameryn said in a sarcastic tone of voice without turning around. She didn't hear anything. She let go of Pogue's face. She turned around to see no one standing in the door anymore.

"Aww, did she run away?" Tameryn said in a mocking tone as she tried to walk towards the door, but Pogue grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk." He said seriously.

Tameryn looked at him, "Later." She said as she grabbed his hand. They made their down the hallway, through the foyer, and across the dance floor over to the bar.

'What are you doing Pogue?' He asked himself. Tameryn turned to look at him. She didn't need to be a psychic to know what he was thinking.

"Tell me to stop and I will." She said sincerely to him.

"I can't hurt her like this." He said honestly. He was having a change of heart all of a sudden. He needed to be the bigger person and toying with Kate like he was right now was just stooping to her level.

Tameryn nodded, "Okay." She left his side at the bar. She made her way through the crowd. She saw Kate and approached her.

"He loves you. I don't know why, but you must be very, very special." Tameryn said getting choked up. She left Kate standing there dumbfounded. Tameryn made her way outside for what felt like the millionth time that night. She bounded down the steps of the porch. She set foot on the driveway walking away from the house feeling defeated. Kate won again.

'Damn bitch. She's just like Barbie. She gets everything.' Tameryn thought bitterly as she walked towards her car. 'Why the fuck was I trying to help Pogue make her jealous?' She thought. She knew why. She knew deep down, even as much as she tried to ignore it, she loved Pogue. She knew that a long time ago, but she was thought she was too young to know what love was. She was still too young, but there was no other way to describe it. At one point in time she loathed Pogue, but at the same time she'd love nothing more than to have her with him.

Tameryn shook her head, continuing down the driveway to her car as she wiped away some tears.

* * *

Pogue was standing by the bar. He saw Tameryn say something to Kate. Now, Kate was saunteering up to him. Pogue looked at her. He put his beer on the bar then side-stepped Kate's open armed frame. He made his way through the crowd. Kate watched him walk away with a confused look on her face.

Pogue skipped stairs to get down to the driveway. He broke into a jog to catch her.

"Tameryn." He called her name. She stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped around to see Pogue coming closer to her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked curiously.

He smiled, "I wasn't gonna make the same mistake twice." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Tameryn nodded but kept quiet.

"I guess we should have that talk, eh?" He did his best canadian impression.

"Yeah, I guess so too." Tameryn said as she leaned against her car.

"So, what got into you on the porch and in the study?" He asked curiously.

"She needed a taste of her own medicine." She said simply. Pogue looked at her urging her to go on.

"And, I don't like the bitch." She said honestly.

"So where does that leave us?" He was looking at the ground.

"Honestly? I don't know, but I can tell you I enjoyed every minute of it." A small smile graced her face as she looked down at her converse as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

She looked up at him and nudged him in the side.

"Did you mean what you said when we hugged?" He asked her nervously.

"About missing you?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"I thought you hated me." He said as he stared out in the night.

She glanced at him.

"Trust me Pogue. I wanted to. With every fiber of my being, but I couldn't."

He didn't say anything.

"What did you really wanna talk about?" She asked as she eyed him curiously.

"I didn't really want to talk to you. More like, I wanted to tell you some things." He said as he pushed off her car.

"O.k." She said, but kept leaning against the car.

He started pacing a bit. "I don't really know how to say this or if you'll even believe me." He risked taking a look at her. She looked calm.

"I'm practically a human lie detector. You have nothing to worry about in that department.." She said matter of factly.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I realized... ugh. Fuck it." He grabbed Tameryn and kissed her. She was caught off guard, but went along with the kiss. She even deepened the kiss. Pogue smiled against her lips.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" She asked him breathlessly.

He leaned his forehead on hers. "I wanted to tell you I made a mistake. I knew I did after I got back to Ipswich and nothing had changed. Kate was still bitching at me for being jealous. She was still flirting. I wasn't happy at all. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how good things had been. I knew I fucked up big time. That's why I didn't call or write or anything. I..." He got cut off by her lips crashing into his.

She broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"To get you to shut up." She told him as he smiled at her.

"So?" He asked with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're forgiven." She whispered to him.

"Stay out of my head Tammy." He said playfully.

"Like that'll ever happen." She said sarcastically as she kissed him gently.

They made their way back up the driveway holding hands. Reid and Bronagh saw Tameryn and Pogue together. Reid looked at Bronagh.

"What do you think happened there?" Reid asked her.

"I think they settled their differences." She said back to her blue eyed boyfriend.

He looked at her and grinned. Bronagh grabbded his hand and pulled him away from the window.

"What are we going to tell them?" He asked as they made their way to the porch.

She smirked as she fully turned around to look at Pogue. She had a mischievious glint in her eyes. Pogue shook his head.

"Lets keep 'em guessing." She told him as they made their way back inside to enjoy the rest of the party and the company of their friends.

* * *

_**Aww.**_

R & R


	11. Epilogue

_**This is the end... Of this story that is. Insert all possible disclaimers here.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Epilogue

It was the end of the summer spectacular bash. It was everyone's last weekend in Ipswich before college started. The party was held at "drama central". That's what the group now called the Garwin mansion. So many things had happened there over the summer. Tameryn met a jerk. Reid and Tyler found their first loves. Caleb finally got shit-faced drunk. Pogue spilled his heart out to his dream girl. The party was winding down. Only the eight people that mattered the most were around. Along with a few people that got warm from their liquor and passed out in various places. Reid had a black garbage bag, picking up empty cups. Tyler was on can and bottle duty. Caleb had taken Sarah upstairs because she had completely broke loose and got way too drunk way too quick. Bronagh and Kailey were half assed helping Reid and Tyler. The two girls were drunk and everything that happened made them break out into a fit of giggles. Tameryn and Pogue were in the living room.

Pogue was leaning on the back of the couch. Tameryn was standing with her back against panel where the living room opened up to the foyer. They were both watching the scene before them in what should've been a lavish dining room. Bronagh tried to pick up a cup and almost fell on her face. Bronagh and Kailey both broke out in a fit of laughter. Reid and tyle looked at each other. They both dropped their bags and grabbed their girlfriend. The night was over for the both of them. She smiled at her friends as she walked over to Pogue.

"Pogue Parry…" She said seductively.

"Tameryn Hughes." He said as she walked into his arms.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as she pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

He had a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. Tameryn noticed the look on his face. She tried to pull out of Pogue's arms. He tightened his hold on her. He reached up to touch her face. His thumb brushed her cheek bone. She looked him in the eyes as before he kissed her on the forehead.

'I love you too.' He thought. She instantly smiled. She hugged him in what seemed like a friendly hug. Only Tameryn and Pogue knew what it really meant. Things were finally good between them. It was about damn time.

* * *

_**I hope everyone enjoyed story.  
I hope I'll get around to writing another one.  
School ruins lives. Promise.**_

_**  
Mucho Amor,  
.Kady.  
**_


End file.
